My FNAF Story
by Kitty Moonchild
Summary: Finding life with animatronics can be interesting. Especially when your mind aligns with that of one. The past is not always what it appears to be and one could be surprised at what they learn. The light that shines upon information gleamed in the night can change much. What does time have in store? {Author Note: The title is not permanent and will fix my cover image when I can.}
1. The Set Up

**Authors Note: Before we get into the story I just want to say that I wrote up the first bit of this as an experiment. I have never done a fanfiction before, but this came to me in a dream. So I would appreciate any and all input as to whether I should continue writing this or not.**

I had been preparing for this for months. Meticulously setting things into motion, and directing my energies. I won't go into detail about all of that, as to me it isn't important. It isn't imprtant how I managed it, but I got myself from my timeline and version of Earth into one that I felt had called me. I was willing to leave behind all that I had known in my version of Earth. It was essentially at it's end as it was. It wasn't much of a sacrifice, as I liked to think of it more as moving on to something better.

The day arrived that I had anticipating for countless hours and I knew what to do. It didn't take me long to get to my desired destination, a commercial building. The dusk crawling across the sky making the building look a bit eerie, which only made me smile. The lengthening shadows giving me perfect cover as I approached the building. I had been to the building the day before and watched it for hours, noting the movements of the day crew. The business was currently between Night Guards, but I knew the position would be filled soon. It did give me at least one night without worrying about the cameras and I was going to use any hours I could to my advantage.

Waiting until there was only two employees within the building, I carefully slid inside and extended my field of awareness to avoid the people and the cameras that would still be recording for now. It didn't take me long to find the desired room I was after, as I had mapped out the entire building the night before. After I entered the room I unslung my bag from my shoulder and dropped it to the floor against a wall. It wasn't the greatest of rooms, but there wasn't a camera in it. Not to mention it was one of the furthest points from the security office, which was going to be useful after the new guard starts.

I knew I wasn't alone in the room, but that was what I wanted. Not to mention it was still early, so in a sense I was alone. The other entity in the room was an animatronic, which I know a lot of people would laugh my designating it as an entity off. I knew the truth and that was why I was there. It was this room and this particular soul that called to me through the dimensions. Part of me wondered if I truly knew what I was getting myself into by coming here as I looked at the animatronic.

I was slightly surprised at how accurate the representation of the animatronic was. I stood for a few more minutes, taking in the sight before me. I knew some of the work that was going to be ahead of me, but I also knew that I wouldn't know the true extend until after the animatronic 'woke up' and I got a proper look. I wasn't even sure what the soul would allow me to do even, so many questions that I hoped would get answered.

I checked my watch and let out a soft sigh before moving to take a seat at my bag. I pulled a spiralbound book from my bag and a set of pencils before leaning my back against the wall. I didn't have a problem with bringing my knees to my chest as I was wearing black slacks. Balancing the book against my knees and opening it to a fresh page I got to work on a little project while I waited.


	2. Curiosity

**Author Note: So I typed this up as the second chapter to my experimental story. I am not sure how well people will like it, but I wanted to share it anyways. Please enjoy.**

* * *

I glanced at the watch on my wrist after some time had passed, taking note that it was still roughly 45 minutes before midnight. After sitting for a few hours with my knees up, I needed to get up and stretch them out for a moment. My eyes moved to the other figure in the room as I set my project aside. I rose and stretched out both my legs and arms as I kept my gaze on the immobile form

The silence in the room reassured me that I still had time. It was mildly interesting seeing inside the room, as it was quite dim from the lack of electrical lights. The shadows were thick at each of the walls and especially in the corners. There was a hole in the ceiling and the roof above that allowed a bit of moon rays to filter into the room. It gave me just enough light to more around in the room, which is what I did.

Though I didn't exactly wander around the room, as I had a clear target in mind. That target was the animatronic opposite my spot. It was leaning back against the wall like I had been, though one leg was up and the other was straight against the foot. It's right arm was draped over the leg that was bent, the hand dangling downwards limply. As I stepped closer to the figure I noticed how much the fur of the suit had dulled and dusted from being there so long. It's head was tipped slightly forwards, giving me the impression of a sleeping human whose head had slumped on it's own.

I stopped moving forwards when I got to the animatronics foot, looking down at it in silence. I drew my lower lip between my teeth as I thought, wondering if I should try something or not. I knew it could be potentially risky in the long run, yet also could be very rewarding. I stood there for another long, at least it felt long, moment before crouching. I had made up my mind and was going to go through with it. I took a deep breath to steady myself, as not only could it be risky in the long run, it could be potentially risky immediately.

The temptation was far too much for me to ignore and listen to the part of me that cautioned me. I lifted my right hand, which I found surprisingly very steady, and moved it to the left chest plate of the animatronic. Feeling the old fur beneath my palm was less unpleasant than I had anticipated it being, it oddly felt almost like crushed velour in it's texture, if a bit stiff. I would definitely have to fix that if I was allowed to, it would depend on the soul.

I closed my eyes and focused my energy into the palm of my hand that was currently pressed against the suit, also focusing my will into what I wanted my energy to do. It didn't take much at all for my energy to sink into the suit and seek out what it was that I sought. I let out a soft breath as my energy touched on something. _There._ I thought to myself as my energy made contact with the soul inside the suits body.

From what I could get as a reading on it, it was in a dormant state. It seemed to me that this was the souls version of sleep mode. I made sure not to make contact with it too much, as I wasn't sure if I could accidentally 'awaken' the soul ahead of schedule. But I was curious about it and couldn't help but prod a little bit, getting attuned to it.

Once I was finished I pulled my hand back and rose to my feet once more. I then turned and went back to my spot before, taking a seat and picking up my book. I silently went back to my little project as I waited for midnight to arrive. I never really understood why Midnight, but perhaps being in this world might allow for me to discover it. One could hope of course.

* * *

 **Well that's it for the second chapter of my FNAFtion. I hope you like it!**


	3. First Words

**Author's Note: Well here is the third chapter to my little experimental story. I think I stated this somewhere before, but this is all because of a dream. Which the issue with that, is that I see it as a movie in my head. But sometimes the audio and/or video glitches out. It is a pain and makes it harder to transfer it to the written word. But I am really hoping at least someone likes my story.**

* * *

Since I had gotten back to working on my project the minutes went by without my really noticing it, as it slightly distracted me when I realized it had hit midnight. I didn't have to look at the time to know that it had struck 12, I knew by a different means. I sensed a flare in the soul within the animatronic and a few seconds later I heard a very soft whirring noise from the opposite side of the room.

I didn't stop working on my project as I sat there in silence. I got this feeling that the animatronic had noticed me and was staring. I couldn't resist it when the corner of my lips curved upwards slightly as the silence thickened in the air once more. At least when I say silence I am referring to the fact that no new noises were added, as it was just the sound of my pencil moving on the paper and the slight hum coming from the animatronic. It remained that way for a few minutes longer, my amusement growing.

The corner of my lips turn upwards more as both the animatronic and I merely sat there in the darkness. "This night is going to be unlike any other before." I finally said, breaking the silence. "But then I believe you already knew that. I believe you are not sure how to proceed from here." I continued to speak before turning my gaze upwards. I could see that it had lifted its head upon start up and the eyes were now open, but otherwise it hadn't moved.

I let out a soft sigh and began tapping the eraser of my pencil against the book idly. I lifted my head to fully face the animatronic as the amusement slipped from my face. It still didn't move at all after I had spoke, but I could tell that it was still active. I assumed at least that it's attention was on me and was attempting to figure out what it's next move was going to be. I was slightly curious as to what it would decide, but I didn't show it.

I think about what to say next for a few seconds before the hand tapping the pencil stills. _I could see if I could get that out of the way._ I thought to myself as I tilted my head slightly, my hair shifting behind me. "I know that suit was once a predecessor to an animatronic from the one Freddy Fazbear Pizza locations. But I wonder what you actually want to be called." I say out loud, seeing if I would get some kind of reaction. After a few seconds of the animatronic remaining completely still I felt a bit disappointed. _Fine, let's try naming names then shall we._ I then thought to myself.

I continue to look at the animatronic as I straighten my head again. "I know that suit was once called Spring Bonnie." I stated though unfortunately did not receive a reaction to. "I am aware of the fact that after an even occurred it then got renamed to Springtrap." I then spoke, trying to get a reaction this time. Inside I felt a little flutter of victory as I felt a slight change in the soul. _Almost, just two more..._ "Of course the other name that goes between those two is Purple Guy. Though that is more what you got called by the others." I stated flatly, though I felt the soul flare briefly again.

 _Oh yeah, just one more and I got him._ I didn't really want to have my book in the way, so I set it and my pencil beside me before sitting upright. I turned my gaze back across the room opposite me to look at the antimatronic once more. "I am also aware of the name that was used during mortal years." I spoke, though I paused for just a touch of suspense. "Vincent." I spoke the simple name softly, my gaze intent on the animatronic.

* * *

 **Yeah I'm going to be a pain and leave it on a cliff hanger. At least I finally revealed what animatronic is in the room with her! I almost didn't, but I thought that might hinder the story. Though I just realized that this is the 3rd chapter and he was introduced in the 3rd game. Quite the coincidence. But anyways I hope you liked it and I'll see you in the next one!**


	4. First Conversation

**Welcome everyone to Chapter Four. I won't keep you long, though I have to say I had a bit of trouble writing this one. I write these chapters up one at a tme after I post the previous one. So as the weeks pass, it gets harder to remember the dream. But in either case, Enjoy!**

* * *

After I spoke the name I felt the soul flare stronger than the last time. I knew I had him with that one, though I wasn't sure if he would answer. I hoped I would get one, as I could still feel the soul stronger than it had been when it first woke up.

I let a pout form on my lips as I looked at him, since he had yet to give me an outward reaction. "Not going to say anything to me?" I ask him, putting the pout into my voice. I didn't think there was many who could withstand that, but who knew if it would work on him or not.

Several seconds after I had asked him that I finally got a physical reaction. I watched as his head tilted sideways, and I found it oddly adorable to see him staring at me that way. I couldn't resist letting out a very soft giggle, which I was rewarded for with a slight ear twitch. Seeing the ear give a little twitch made me grin in response. Victory was mine.

I stand up and take a few steps towards him, the grin still on my face as I got halfway across the room. I stopped under the beam of moonlight filtering down from the hole above. I place my left hand on my hip as I look at him. "Are you actually going to give me an answer or not?" I ask him.

I watch as he straightens his head, though he otherwise doesn't move. This causes me to let out an exasperated breath and wave my right hand in the air a bit. "Yeah yeah, I realize. You are used to mundanes running around the place. I'm really not like any living being you have encountered before. I'm a special breed, trust me." I tell him.

A smile curls my lips as I continue to speak, "I'm sure you are used to encountering humans who won't be able to understand you if you spoke. Believe me when I tell you that I will hear you if you spoke."

"No."

I smiled triumphantly as I heard the word filter through the room. It was soft and filled with denial. He obviously didn't believe me yet about hearing him. Boy was that about the change for him, I was going to make sure of that. I hadn't given up everything I had left in my born universe to have this soul not believe me. That is how determined I was.

"Yes." I replied to him with conviction. "You can deny it if you like, but you will see. Not only am I able to hear you when you speak, but I can feel you. I can sense you inside me. I knew the moment you woke up. I knew how close I was getting when I spoke each name. You didn't have to say a word, but I knew it. When I spoke the name Vincent, I knew I had you." I tell him, determination in both my voice and my eyes.

"How?" I heard filtering through the room. This time it was almost hesitant, like he was starting to warm to the idea of my actually being able to hear him.

I couldn't help but lift my one shoulder into a shrug and let it fall again. "I don't really have an answer for that. Things, are different here than where I come from. All that really matters is that you can actually communicate with me." I tell him as he continues to stare at me.

"Why are you here?" he asked me, his voice was stronger now, more sure and I liked it.

I could feel a broad smile curl my lips at the question. "I'm here because of you." I answered him.

* * *

 **Well there you have it, Chapter 4. I know it's not as many words as I have been posting, but it is longer than the first one! I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully I will manage to get #5 up next Wed. As long as I don't get any major delays. Until next time, Kitty out.**


	5. Update

**Hello everyone.**

 **Unfortunately I have to announce that I will not be uploading a chapter this week. I wasn't able to sit down and write up the next one for you guys. I am really hoping that I will be able to sit down and write it for next Wednesday. So I hope you join me for that.**

 **\- Kitty**


	6. Trust Building

**Welcome everyone to Chapter Five. I'm sorry this has come a week later than I had intended. As I explained in my little update, I wasn't able to sit down and write for last week. I actually did my very first Cosplay! It was a Plushtrap that I hand made the ears to. Between working on that for a deadline of the Sunday before my update and getting a show car ready for said Sunday... yeah. I'm actually typing this up the day I'm supposed to upload it as I've had a crazy week since then and I had fallen ill which kept me from writing. Anyways I should quit jabbering on and get the the chapter lol. Enjoy!**

After my telling him that I was there for him I felt a flare of surprise from within him. I found I quite enjoyed feeling him obviously out of his comfort zone. It was almost deliscious that I could get that kind of effect from him. Of course I waited patiently in silence to see what he would say or ask me next. "What do you want?" he finally asked after a few more seconds of letting the silence fall between them.

I couldn't help it as the smile curves my lips more at the question. "Simply put I want to observe you. Where I come from, you are essentially legendary and I want a front row seat of the show." I answer him before pausing to laugh softly. "Well I guess technically the front row is reserved for the Guard. I will settle for a birds eye view." I continue before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

I could feel him staring at me in silence as I laughed and it gave me a bit of an incentive to get myself under control. As there was still some more that I wanted to tell him before he went and asked another question. He tilted his head when I held a finger up as I got myself back under control. "You fascinate me. Not just you, but that suit that you are trapped inside. I want to repair what I can of it to make things easier on you." I finished with a soft smile.

"You want to fix it?" he then asked me with surprise, which I nodded to. "Why?" he asked me the one worded question again. I tilted my head slightly and gave him a light frown as I could have sworn I had answered that already. "Why me?" he then asked after another few seconds since I had not spoken.

I coudn't resist letting out a soft giggle at that question. "Oh don't be silly. I already told you why. You fascinate me! Ever since I learned of your existence I couldn't help but be, it was nearly instantaneous!" I told him with a grin and couldn't resist dancing around the room a bit. That obviously caught him off guard as I noticed his ear pop straight up before he tilted his head again. At seeing that I let out a soft girlish squeal at how adorable he looked.

He watched me in silence as I danced around for a few moments before I stopped and looked serious again. "I do hope that you will let me give you a tune up. I'm sure it will make moving around a bit easier. I'd take the corpse out... but I think that would take quite a bit of work and then you would have to adjust to the loss of weight." I tell him while tapping my finger on my chin at the last part. A brilliant smile came to my lips as I saw him nod his head in acceptance. "Excellent." I murmured before setting out to find a sturdy enough table.

After I had found a suitable enough table that would not only hold his weight but would allow him to lay on, I had it set in the centre of the room. As he got himself up and moving I went over to my bag and picked it up. The first thing I did was set up some lights so that I would have succifient sources of light to work with as he got himself situated on the table in a seated position. Once I had the lighting all set up I began to pull tools out of my bag that I had brought with me, I had really been prepared for this, setting them out in a line. I was currently using a shelving unit as a work bench, though I knew I was going to have to figure out something that would be better suited for my uses.

The entire time I got myself set up, at least after he had gotten himself seated, I could feel his attention on me. He was quite curious about what I was doing, though I had this sense that he also knew exactly what each tool was called and meant for. Most likely if he were capable of it, he would have been maintaining himself from the get go, but I knew it was quite difficult to manipulate such small tools with large paws that were not meant to do much. I picked up a couple of the tools and turned to walk to the table. "I am going to start with your feet and work my way up." I warned him before I began.

I worked in silence as he kept his attention on what I was doing. I made sure to work carefully and meticulously so that I would not make any mistakes. I certainly did not wish to cause more damage to the endoskeleton, though I knew that there were certain parts I could not work on yet. It would prove quite difficult to work on parts that were constantly moving and that would mean waiting until he was fully shut down. I had to prove myself first though, prove that he could trust me with his body while he left me to my devices. As I worked though I couldn't help but wonder how frustrated he had been in this place, knowing that his mechanics were slowly wearing out from not being maintained and knowing there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it. She dare not ask him that though.

The hours ticked slowly by as she progressed in her work. It was almost 6 in the morning when I moved back from working on his thigh. I had managed to get both of his legs done, alternating from one side to the other as I worked up. I wiped my brow and gave him a slight triumphant smile as I turned my gaze to his. "I got quite a bit done. More than I expected to for a single sitting. I'll continue working on your body after I get a bit of a rest. I think that you should get some rest yourself, I imagine some of that gave you a bit of discomfort." I say to him as I wiped my hands clean.

He nodded stiffly at my words before allowing his upper body to lay back on the table. I put my tools carefully back into the original positions I had laid them out into when I pulled them out of my bag. I then pulled a bottle of water out of my bag and cracked it open to take a long swig from. I took care of a couple more things before I noticed that the soul within the suit had gone back to it's sleep mode. I was glad that he trusted me enough to do that and it gave me an opportunity to try something out.

Cautiously I climbed up onto the table to straddle the rather large bunny waist, shaking my head slightly at how difficult it was for my frame. It however did not deter me from what I needed to do. Once I got myself settled I placed my hands on his chest and closed my eyes. I focused my will into my energy and started feeding it into the suit, guiding it into the soul deep within. A smile curved my lips as I felt my energy being sucked in by the soul, thankful that he did not wake back up. When he did I would be able to find out how this has affected him. Until then I would have to wait. Those were the thoughts that went through my mind before I fell asleep from the slight exhaustion.

 **Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I made it a little longer than some of my other ones... I hope lol... I use word pad and so I don't exactly see a word count lol... Anyways, I kind of made it slightly longer as an apology for last week. As always reviews are greatly welcomed! Or if you just want to drop a line saying you like it or something... Until next time!**


	7. Night 2

**Hello Sweeties and welcome to Chapter 6! I'm slightly surprised that I have made it up to this many chapters on my story. I didn't really think I would be continueing it as it was just an experiment. But it's like it wants to get out. I'm not sure where the story is even going to go, but I'm interested to see and I hope you are too! As I type up this chapter I am seeing that my story has gotten up to 178 views. Which is a lot more than I thought I would get.**

 **But I should probably stop talking now and let you read the chapter now lol. So enjoy!**

* * *

The following morning, though it was more like late afternoon, I awoke still laying atop of Springtrap. I was rather surprised that I had managed to fall asleep in that position on top of an animatronic. I stretched out slightly with a yawn and sat up to examine him in the sunlight filtering down from the hole above. He certainly would be considered a mess, and logically to many he would be considered a scary sight. I knew I still had some work to do on him, which pushed out some other thoughts. I checked to make sure the soul was still asleep before I swung my leg over to slide off the table onto the floor.

I walked over to my little makeshift work area and bit my lower lip in thought. I knew I needed something a bit better for working. So I grabbed a power bar out of my bag and nibbled on it as I left the safe room in search of something useful to me. I knew the cameras would not be any active cameras since the guard wasn't there. It meant I could move around freely, but I was cautious to not grab anything that would be obviously missed from the main areas.

After I had gathered enough items and small tables to make my work area better I stopped leaving the safe room. I tend to prefer having music playing in the background when I work, so I pulled out my tablet and set up the pair of wireless speakers. This way I could listen to some music, primarily various ones from fans of the franchise. I briefly wondered how he was going to react to the music when he woke up, but my mind didn't really linger on it as it was already moving on to what I had to get done on him still. I was just thankful I had managed to complete his legs the night before. I quickly set to work on his waist area as I didn't see the point in moving to a random spot on the suit.

~~~Several hours later~~~

I had managed to get from his waist to his shoulders and his arms done before I needed to take a break. I stretched out my arms and legs as I got a look at the time, a little surprised that it was already nearing midnight. At that revelation I bit my lip lightly as I wasn't sure if I should work on his head with him awake or not. I nibbled on some more power bars as I sat thinking on it. I was so deep in thought that it took me several long moments before I realized there was a new sound in the room. Sitting as close to my speakers as I was it was easy to miss the sound of servos humming. Though it did add an interesting element to the songs that one cannot get digitally.

I turned to see him already sitting upright and flexing various parts of his arms. I watched him in silence until he noticed my stare, his eyes going to me. I couldn't help but smile at him lightly. "How does it feel?" I asked him as I stood up and walked over to the table he was still on.

He turns his head to look down at his hands, experimentally clenching and un-clenching them a few times. "Better. They feel less stiff. I take it you worked on me more while I was asleep." he responds to me.

I nodded at his end question before moving back over to my tablet. "Yes, I did. I thought it would be a better time than while you were awake. I didn't want to add to your pain." I told him as I scrolled through the list of available music in my current playlist. Getting an idea I felt my lips quirk into a mildly sinister smile. I couldn't resist putting a very particular song on, Another Five Nights by JT Machinima. I couldn't wait to find out what he thought of the song once he figured out what it was about.

I turned back to look at him, noticing that he was standing next tot he table now and stretching out his legs a bit. He glanced at me before looking up at the hole in the ceiling. "What time is it?" he asked me as he kept his gaze upward.

I let my weight shift so I was leaning back against the one table as I checked the time. It was only then that I realized that he had awoken nearly an hour before midnight. "It's quarter to midnight. Earlier than when you rose yesterday. As it was midnight on the nose that you powered up." I answer him, turning my gaze now onto him.

His head snaps down as he hears my answer, surprise radiating from within him. "Really? I had no idea. How curious. I wonder why I am up sooner than any other time before." he tells me, the sense of surprise going to the feeling that he had gone deep in thought. I left him alone like that for the time being as I went to change the song to some instrumental music by an artist called Lindsey Stirling.

I had an idea as to why he had risen sooner than he normally did. It seemed to me to be a result of my feeding him energy when he had powered down. It made me wonder what he would be capable of now as a soul. I drew my lower lip between my teeth as I thought about it and the potential effects it has.

I was glad that the business had yet to hire a new guard, as it meant I could spend more time with figuring some things out. I glanced at Springtrap to find him looking at me. It finally occurred to me that I never actually did get a response to what I should refer to him as. "So. Putting that aside for the moment. You never did tell me what I should be calling you. Springtrap or Vincent." I say casually to him as I leaned against my work bench.

I watched him as he thought about it, remaining in silence as he considered my question. "Vincent is fine. It's been a very long time since someone actually used that name." he finally answered me.

I nodded at his response and smiled at him. "Vincent it is then. I'm happy to use that name for you." I told him. Then I picked up my tablet once more and grinned softly. "I have a surprise for you." I then told him.

* * *

 **Well everyone I am ending this chapter here as I don't really want to make them too long on you. I hope you enjoyed reading. As always reviews are welcomed! I will hopefully be able to post chapter 7 next Wed. So until then I hope you stay safe.**


	8. New Ability

**Hello Sweeties and welcome to Chapter 7! This almost didn't come out today as It's my Father's birthday today. But it seemed that this story wouldn't leave me alone. Yesterday I was in a vehicle for several hours at a time and I kept getting more and more ideas. Not just for this story but also for cosplaying. Well anyways... I should let you all get to reading now...**

* * *

I could feel his curiosity rise at my saying that I had a surprise for him. I had definitely got his attention, so I started playing I'm The Purple Guy by DA Games. I wanted to see what his reaction was to that song. I set the tablet down as the words started coming out of the speakers. After a few second I couldn't resist the urge to sway along to it. It is one of the catchiest songs I had on my playlist, though in all honesty there was an awful lot of catchy songs in it.

He remained silent after the song ended, so I played a few more songs that were centered around Purple Guy/Springtrap. Though after those songs ended I just let it start randomly playing through my list of songs and turned it down a bit. I then looked at him and arched my brow at him, waiting for him to say something. He had an insane amount of control over his emotions, as I couldn't get a read on them.

After my staring at him for the length of another song I finally got an incling of what he was feeling. I suddenly fet a wash of enjoyment, pure enjoyment. "Those were very enjoyable to listen to." he finally told me.

I couldn't help but smile softly before moving to a chair, getting a bit of a serious expression. "You know, everything about the animatronics and the Pizzeria's are well known where I come from. But at the same time, there is still a lot of information that people can only guess at." I tell him before looking at him. "I was wondering if maybe you would be kind enough to shed some light on certain things."

He tilts his head after I finish speaking, and I could get a sense of hesitant curiosity. "What would you like to know? I will see if I can, enlighten, you. It is the least I can do in return for servicing my suit for me." he tells me, coming off very pragmatic.

I fold my hands together in my lap as I thought about what I was going to ask him about first. There was so much I wanted to know but I didn't want to overload him with numerous questions in one go. I wanted to be able to carry out a cohesive conversation with him. My thoughts getting derailed by a thought that had nothing to do with the past.

"Have you ever tried to leave the suit, not physically, but metaphysically?" I blurted out before I realized that I had spoken. It had happened too fast for me to properly censor myself. Feeling a burst of surprise from him in response to my question.

"What do you mean by that? I don't understand." he answers me to my surprise, feeling his confusion on the subject.

I drew my bottom lip between my teeth as I thought about how to explain it. "You know of people who supposedly spirit walk?" I ask, getting a slight nod from him in return. "It's like that. You will your soul to appear outside of the body." I explain carefully, forming the words as I spoke them. My shoulders slumping a bit in relief as I felt that he understood it.

"I had never considered the potential. Certainly not over the last decades as I felt weaker. But I feel stronger now, almost as good as when I was alive." he tells me thoughtfully.

I smiled at him as he appeared to be considering it. "Why don't you give it a try? Just focus your energy and visualize yourself outside of the suit." I encouraged him. My smile growing as I got a nod in return. I watched him intently as the eyes closed and I could feel the energy tightening together. A grin spread across my face as suddenly a young man was standing in front of the suit. I was rather surprised at how solid he looked, getting more clear details than I thought I would.

I looked over Vincent, smiling more. He stood about 5 foot 9 in height, lean but muscular. He had dark purple hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a pair of black dress slacks, black dress shoes and a purple dress shirt with black tie. I couldn't resist whistling at him, which caused him to duck his head. "It's been a long time since someone living has seen me." he comments to me.

I can't help but grin at him and comment teasingly, "You are looking good for a dead man." Though I held myself in check by remaining in my seat. "How does it feel?" I ask him curiously.

I watched him move around a bit and flex different parts of himself as if it was new to him. "It feels different. I got used to moving around in that suit, it'll take some time to get used to moving around in a human body again." he tells me.

"I can only image. I'm glad it worked though. I would have looked rather foolish if it hadn't worked out." I tell him softly before looking off. With that little experiment out of the way my mind was able to return to the previous conversation. "Now then. On to my questions for you." I stated while looking off at the hole in the ceiling.

* * *

 **Well there you have it, Chapter 7. I didn't want to make it too long as I know that the conversation about what happened in the past is going to take up quite a bit of time. It was something that had come to me while I was thinking on things. I had even decided that I am going to have human names for Foxy and the others. Most of them are names that I don't believe have been used by others so far. I hope you will join me next week! As always, reviews are highly welcomed!**


	9. The Past Part 1

**Hello Sweeties and welcome to Chapter 8! Hard to believe that I have gotten up to this number. I have to apologize for not getting a chapter out last week or even a warning. I ended up being in the hospital from Mon all the way to the weekend. It really sucked. And as I write this I ended up having to go for a follow up. On the bright side it gave me time to think about this chapter. Which because it's going to be about my girl asking questions, this is going to be a primarily dialogue chapter. Well two. Considering I was writing out all the pure dialogue onto paper and I was up to page six... I'm making this two chapters to cut down on the length. So since this is going to be a long chapter, I'm going to dive right into it shall I.**

* * *

He remained silent as he waited for me to ask my first question. I stared off at the light filtering in for a few seconds before I turned my gaze to him. "I'm sure a lot of people would want to know why you killed the children. I must say that I happen to be one of those people. So why?" I started off, jumping into the deep end with both feet.

He shifted his weight a bit to lean himself back against the table as he looked back at me. It was rather nice to be able to actually see his expressions. "Because I had a taste for it. And they made easy targets." he answered me calmly and expressionlessly, merely stating a fact.

I shook my head slightly at his response, on one hand it was helpful and yet on the other it wasn't. "That certainly explains a small fraction. But then opens up for another question. How did you end up getting a taste for killing?" I follow it up with.

He let out a soft chuckle, finally showing a bit of emotion as his eyes shone slightly. "That is really going back for me." he starts off before looking off towards the ceiling. "When I was young, around 12 or so was when the diner was in business." he continued before pausing for a few seconds. "At that time I had a brother and we often were there after hours playing with the suits. Back then it was just Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. My brother preferred the Fredbear suit while I preferred the Bonnie. It worked out that way and we often climbed inside the two suits." he explained before another pause. "We were warned about the Springlocks and were cautious of them under normal circumstances." he said before letting out a short bitter laugh that I didn't understand. "One night my brother and I got into an argument and it wasn't one of our typical low key fights. This one was extremely volatile. I wasn't in the Bonnie, but my brother was in the Fredbear. I was seeing red and seething with rage." he continued his telling of what happened. I watched the wistful look come to his face as he recalled the night. "I wanted my brother dead, more than I had ever wanted him dead before. As a result I purposefully shoved him in a way to trigger the Springlocks. I watched his face the entire time with this feeling of horror and fascination. I told everyone that it had been an accident and they believed me." he finished up, falling silent for several long moments.

I sat there stunned in the silence as I digested the information. "I have to admit that I was not expecting that. There was nothing in the lore about that. Many have theorized that the kid who got bitten by Fredbear was your brother." I told him finally, breaking the silence.

I watched his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Oh the kid from the first pizza joint? The one that was stuffed in Fredbear's mouth?" he asked me.

It was then my turn to look a bit surprised at him. "You remember that boy? Were you there when it happened?" I then asked him, getting a bit excited as I hadn't actually expected him to know anything.

He nods slightly as his face goes back to a rather neutral expression for the time being. "Yeah, I was there. By that time I was working there. Because of how familiar I was with the Bonnie suit, I was hired on as an entertainer." he tells me with the ghost of a smile on his lips. "I was on shift when the scene unfolded. The company had a female version of Spring Bonnie for the stage when I was walking around in my suit. I was in a location where I could see how it went down." he started off explaining. "It was so strange, which is why I started paying attention. Some kid and his friends had the birthday boy hoisted up. He was crying the entire time they carried him through the restaurant. They didn't stop until they had the boy in Fredbear's mouth." he spoke with a slight frown, pausing as he gathered his thoughts. "It was such a macabre thing to witness. Seeing that boy crying and squirming. I knew it was only a matter of seconds before the Springlocks gave out. Once they did was when the screaming started and those kids ran off before they would get in trouble." he finished up, falling into silence again as he seemed to have a far off look in his eyes.

I let the silence fill the room for a bit before letting out a slow whistle. "So by this time you had witnessed two different Springlock failures." I stated with a bit of awe in my voice. "What did the restaurant do about the incident?" I couldn't resist asking him for more information.

He let's out a short bark of laughter at my question and turns his gaze to me. "They paid off the family and covered the hospital costs since the kid didn't die right away. You know what's funny though?" he told me before suddenly switching gears on me spontaneously.

I tilted my head in curiousity at that random question. "What is funny?" I indulged him by asking.

"I've always known about spirits and the like. When I was just a very young boy, back when my brother was alive, we played with a girl. Our parents said she was just an imaginary friend. So as we got older we started believing it, so she stopped coming around." he confessed to me before pausing for a few seconds. "But after the kid, Matthew was the name, finally died. Well one morning before the restaurant opened, I saw Loretta again. I knew in an instant that she had been a spirit all along." he finished telling me.

It took me a few seconds to figure out what to say to that revelation, as there was no hint of it in the lore. "Wow. So you saw your and your brother's imaginary friend again after years. In a location you had never seen her in before. So where exactly did you see her?" I eventually settled on.

He shifted his gaze off of me as he brought the memory back to the front of his mind again. "I saw her standing in front of the stage. The peculiar thing about it was that Matthew was standing beside her. She had her hand on his shoulder and they were staring at the space where Fredbear had been. They had already carted the animatronic off, never to be seen by the public again." he answered my questions while staring off at nothing. "I was actually surprised when she turned to me and beckoned me over to her opposite side. She explained to me about why she had left and that she had been watching over Matthew since my brother and I hadn't needed her anymore. She then told me that Matthew was now stuck in this world and she was going to guide him for awhile." he expanded on his explanation.

I couldn't help but shake my head slightly in disbelief. "That is kind of incredible to have not only seen her again but spoke to her. And to have your childhood belief proven to be true and your parents lied. But on to my next question." I said to him before thinking about what question to ask him next. "What did the company do next?" I eventually settled on asking him.

He gave me an answering shrug at first before he spoke, "They closed down for awhile for renovations. They replaced Fredbear with a new golden furred bear that they called Freddy. But when they reopened the place, they didn't get the sales they had wanted. Even though the new animatronic wasn't a Springlock suit and was pure animatronic, people were leery. Especially once kids started disappearing."

I felt a small smile curl my lips as he finished speaking. "Am I correct in assuming you had a hand in those disappearances?" I asked him, though it was in a teasing tone as I figured I was right.

He rewarded my teasing with a soft chuckle as he looked at me again, the shine back in his eyes as he spoke, "Yes, you would be. I started seeing those kids, the five who shoved Matthew in Fredbear's mouth. One by one I snatched them away. The company kept it all hushed up, so people didn't notice until I had already grabbed the last kid. I only slightly regret causing the company problems. But in the end I only hastened an inevitable shut fown . Of course the family's got paid off not to delve into the mystery of their missing children. My Uncle was very good for that."

My eyebrows shot up as he mentioned an Uncle out of nowhere, the surprise colouring my voice, "Your Uncle. Who was your Uncle?"

He frowns slightly as if realizing he hadn't clarified that point yet and had to correct his mistake. "He was the owner and creator of some of the animatronics, him and his partner. That's why I was able to spend time at the diner after hours. My Uncle knew I was behind the kidnappings, but he didn't interfere because it made me happy. And come to think of it, if it weren't for him, I probably would have had to kill the five almost immediately." he told me as he reminisced over the past.

I sat in silence for a moment as I digest the newest tidbit of information that wasn't even hinted at in the lore back home. "Wait, you didn't kill the kids right away?" I blurted out as the thought came to my mind.

He shook his head as an amused smile curled his lips at my blurted out question. "No, I actually kept them alive and healthy for a couple years while my Uncle worked on a new location and some new animatronics. What made me sad was that I was going to have to retire my suit. Though out of familial obligation I knew I had a new gig waiting for me. I just didn't know it was going to be a boring Night Guard position." he told me, sounding a bit like whining at the end, but only a small touch.

I couldn't resist letting out a soft giggle before tilting my head sideways again. A fresh question popping into my head after him bringing up that he hadn't killed the kids right away. "So when did you kill the kids then?" I threw out there to see what he would say in return.

He shifted to sit on top of the table now instead of leaning on it and scratches his chin as he thinks about how to answer me. "Well, let me get to that. When the new location opened up it was a success. Everyone flocked to it for months on end. I personally would work a week doing Night duty and then switch for a week to Day shift. I enjoyed my weeks on the day shift better than at night. There was so much activity during the day and nothing ever happened at night. Well I guess I shouldn't say nothing Ever happened. As Loretta and Matthew would occasionally pop in to chat with me. That helped to alleviate my boredom on those nights." he started explaining to me, giving me more detail than I anticipated. "About half a year into the locations life, it dropped off. Sales went down and people weren't coming in droves anymore. With how much the business was going down, I had known it was only a matter of time before my Uncle gave up on it. My days started getting just as boring as the night, what with less people to spy on. At this time I was also bored of the kids I had locked in my house." he continued on before pausing to let me process it a bit. "So one week when I was doing nights, actually it was my last week as a Night Guard. Each night I took one of them with me to the restaurant." he told me before letting out a soft chuckle, a slight look of longing coming to him at the memories. "Boy was it a shock for them. I'll never forget the looks on their faces when they saw the new location. But then I remember each night in vivid detail. Those memories kept me company through the years." he said, trailing off slightly as his wistfulness grew.

I stared at him for a couple minutes, waiting for him to speak. So when he didn't, I decided to speak instead, "What I'm getting out of that... Is that you spent a week killing those kids."

* * *

 **Alright Sweeties, this is where I am stopping it for now. I have covered three of the pages I had written up plus a few lines from page 4. So there is still quite a bit for Vincent to reveal to my girl. Stay tuned, and hopefully I'll have chapter 9 up next Wed. Until then, reviews welcome and stay safe!**


	10. The Past Part 2

**Hello Sweeties and welcome to chapter 9! The number of chapters is steadily growing with each week and I find it slightly exciting. As I type this up, as I didn't bother to type it up when I typed up chapter 8... I was out and about n a vehicle for most of the day. As I ended up having to go to the funeral for a distant family member. Anyways, being in a vehicle for several hours both ways meant plenty of time to work on this story. So I actually do have chapter 10 already written up, I will just have to type it up for next week.**

 **Also exciting news as I type this up, I noticed that I had gotten up to 403 views. It's so incredible to see that number rising each week. Though I really wish people would send me reviews saying if they like my story or not... But I will let you get to the chapter now. Please Enjoy!**

* * *

He let out a soft chuckle at the statement of what I had gotten from his words. "Yes. One per night until the finally one. Loretta was disappointed in me when she found out. Matthew was upset over it, apparently he had forgiven them. What did I care though? I finally sated the hunger that had been growing since a week after my brother died. It felt good to feed the hunger I had denied for years." he told me and I could hear a mixture of emotions in his voice, a little too tangled up for me to figure them all out. Though the smile on his lips was definitely unmistakable.

Of course him explaining that to me left me with a fresh question before I moved on to the original next one I had been planning on asking him. "How did the children end up possessing the suits?" I asked him, curious to no end, as the Lore wasn't truly specific about the matter, it only hinted and that isn't the same.

He starts lightly tapping a finger on his arm, a small sign of a touch of annoyance. "That was Matthew's doing. He found out the souls had gotten stuck in their bodies. So he gave them the power to operate the suits when the suits are not in performance mode. It annoyed me that he did that, so I convinced the five of them that Night Guards were evil and needed to be put in a suit." he told me, his eyes gleaming with glee a bit at the end of what he said.

I gaped at him for a few seconds before I got myself composed once more. "You didn't worry about them hurting you?" I managed to ask him in a neutral tone. It seemed so bizarre to me that he didn't appear to have been worried in the least.

He shakes his head and grins a bit at me. "Naw. They knew me and they knew it was my last night as a Night Guard. So I didn't worry one little bit. Especially since I knew it would take them more than just a couple hours to figure out how to move around efficiently in the suits." he told me, as if it made perfect sense, and to his logic it certainly did make sense.

Being the nosy thing that I am with a mind that seemed to change itself often, I put aside my next question again for a different one. I was really curious about the different locations and wanted to know whatever information he was willing to give me about his time in them. "What did you do during your day shifts the following week?" I asked as I leaned forward a bit, my attention focuses back on him fully.

He looks off for a moment as he let's the memories surface once again. "Well. As I was permanently on the day shift at that point, over the course of about a month I lured kids away. Since my Uncle had me put my suit in storage, it was easy enough to slip into it. All the kids knew Bonnie the Bunny, but not Spring Bonnie. Their own curiosity made it simple to snatch them away." he answered my question, grinning slightly the entire time he spoke about it.

I shook my head slightly in amazement that he got away with it. But then a thought occurred to me that made complete sense. "I imagine your Uncle covered it all up once again." I said in a rather flat tone as I realized I had been dumb at first.

He shrugs nonchalantly and continued to grin at me, his eyes gleaming a bit. "I could always count on him. It wasn't until the first set of kids started to become more decomposed that things changed at the restaurant. A few parents got wise to a stench coming from somewhere. It had taken awhile because no one was allowed too close to the animatronics after Fredbear. Plus we had the air conditioning going which kept it cooler." he explained to me, continuing on his own about the events that unfolded.

I nodded slightly after he finished speaking, understanding what he was getting at. "That was when that location got closed." I said before another thought came to me. "And you had a brand new batch of kids to entertain you as you waited for your Uncle to open the next location up." I continued saying before giggling softly.

He nods slightly, his happiness growing slightly. "Yup. Though he had noticed towards the end how the others seemed a bit more lifelike towards the end. So he ended up wanting my help with getting the newest crop of animatronics to look the same way. It was rather enjoyable to work side by side with him as he built the Toy versions of the other four standard animatronics. Out of that crop I would have to say my favourite was the Fox. Even though my Uncle designed him more pink and white than red. He looked more natural than the other three. Then of course there was the Marionette. It was my second favourite." he told me before pausing briefly. "Anyways. I waited until all of the animatronics were completed and the opening day was fast approaching before revealing to my Uncle the secret behind the life-likeness." he continued with telling me after a few minutes, though pauses again as he looks off at nothing once more. "It was quite amusing to me as I had taken enough children for all of the Toys. All but the Marionette of course. As I hadn't been anticipating needing them, plus I had run out of time." he eventually finished explaining to me.

I made sure he was finished speaking, what with the two pauses already. "But how did you manage to duplicate what had happened?" I asked him, so enraptured by the details of his explanation.

He let out a soft sigh before he began to answer my latest question, "That was going to be the hardest part, but I was determined." He shook his head slightly as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I took some of the nights before opening to do what I had done with the first five. On the last night, as usual for when I spent several nights alone in the restaurant, Loretta appeared for a chat. And as I had hoped would be the case, Matthew was with her. We talked for a few hours before I confessed to my 'relapse' episode. The boy wasted no time at all in going to see the kids and giving them the same 'gift' he had given the other five. Which was exactly what I wanted him to do. Except I still had one little problem." he told me, he wasn't smiling anymore, instead his expression was a bit closed off.

It didn't take my brain long at all to figure out what the problem was that he said he had had. "How to give the Marionette the same lifelike quality as the others." I said into the silence, making it a statement of fact as I knew that was what he had been not quite referring to.

He nods slightly, his eyes still holding the far off look that meant that even though he heard me his mind was also in the past. "Exactly. Since I hadn't had the time to kidnap enough children, I had to think of something else instead. I had to think quickly as I didn't have the time required to correct that. Plus Loretta might have gotten wise to what I had done." he answered me, frowning slightly now.

I could sort of picture it in my minds eye, him back then with racing thoughts as he puzzled out the predicament. Though I couldn't quite see what solution he had come up with. "What did you end up doing?" I asked after giving up trying to figure it out on my own.

He let out a low chuckle that almost seemed dark in nature. "Simple. I tricked Matthew into possessing the Marionette. Once he was inside it, I trapped him there." he told me, a hard edge in his voice.

I shook my head feeling silly that I hadn't thought of such an obvious thing. But then I realized it had apparently not occurred to him immediately either. "That completed your set. Though I bet Loretta wasn't particularly happy about it." I commented.

He lifts his shoulders into a shrug before letting them drop. His eyes refocus on the present as he speaks again, "Probably not. But she didn't exactly stick around. As far as I understand it she went back to the small Fredbear plush my brother gave her."

At hearing the last sentence he spoke I shot up off my seat. "Oh My Word!" I suddenly exclaimed, causing him to jump in startlement.

"What?" he asked me with a hint of annoyance at my sudden outburst.

I couldn't hold in my excitement as I moved a bit closer to him. "Psychic Friend Fredbear! Holy cow!" I say before letting out a soft squeal from my excitement.

His expression changed to that of dumbfoundedness as he apparently had no clue what I was going on about. "Psychic... Friend... Fredbear... What in hell is that?" he asked after slowly repeating the name I had said. His eyebrows were furrowed so deeply that it looked kind of weird to me.

Even with my excitement I feel a slight blush creep over my cheeks at his reaction. "Oh sorry, I'm getting into Lore speak. Back where I come from, in the tellings of Matthew, who is known as the Crying Child. Anyhoo, in the tellings of what he went through after the bite, there was a stuffed bear. It was described as a little plushy version of Fredbear. Everyone just referred to it as Psychic Friend Fredbear. So this makes so much more sense now." I explained, jabbering on a bit. I get a sort of handle on myself before I start talking about, "Oh, though though how did the grand opening go?"

He started at me for a moment longer, still slightly dumbfounded, no doubt over how I had acted over the situation. "Oh. Well. The opening went great. Everything was a big hit. All of the Toy versions were a huge success." he eventually said after getting his expression back under control.

I bit my lip in thought as one of the questions I had planned came back to the forefront of my mind. I was a little nervous about asking this particular question, as I wasn't sure how he was going to react to it. "How did you end up stuck in the suit?" I asked, taking the plunge and hoping for the best.

I wasn't quite sure what reaction I was expecting, but the heavy sigh that I got was not it. "That was my own fault and stupidity." he told me a little on the weary side, along with a lopsided bitter grin.

I tilted my head to the side curiously, as I didn't understand how it was his own fault. Especially given how much he knew his suit, she couldn't see how he had been stupid in regard to it. "How so? You can't leave me with that!" I say to him both curious and flustered at the mini cliffhanger.

He gives a light chuckle at my statement before he gives me eye contact as he starts speaking, "Well first off, I didn't spend as much time with the second batch of kids as I would have liked. So they weren't as conditioned and instead more resentful when it came to me. When the new location opened I was smart enough to stick to day shifts." He paused there as his expression changed slightly before he began speaking again, "Except for one day. The Night Guard called in sick and there was no one else who could cover in such short notice. I hadn't realized just how active they were at night and I knew not having a door would be a bit of a problem."

His expression turned briefly wistful before he shakes his head and let's out another sigh. "I remembered the hidden safe room that most of the regular employees weren't aware of that my Uncle had put in when the location was being built. I exerted quite a bit of energy dodging the animatronics as I went from one end of the building to the other to get to the safe room. I figured I would be safe in there, as the suits did have some programming. One of the core programs kept the kids from being able to take the suits into the safe room." he told me, his voice lowered slightly.

I listened to him with my eyes just slightly wider than normal and moved to sit next to him, my full attention on his story once more. "What happened then?" I asked him in a soft voice, feeling it was appropriate to be quiet.

He let's out a soft snort at my question before he started answering it, "I thought if I climbed into my old suit I could activate one of the other core programs. The one that kept them from attacking other animatronics. But I had forgotten about the hazard of perspiring when inside a Spring Lock suit. Normally it wouldn't have been to great a danger, except for how stiff and neglected the Spring Locks were. It only took a few minutes before catastrophic simultaneous Spring Lock failure. It was slow and agonizing. I finally knew what my brother had gone through all those years before."

I sat there in silence for several minutes after he finished talking, able to picture the scene unfold in my minds eye. Then a fresh question popped into my mind and I couldn't resist asking it hesitantly, " There's something else I have been curious about. Why, when you died, did the kids not move on?"

He glanced sideways at me and gave me another grin, his mood lifting again. "Oh that's easy. I had them all believing they had a power here while in the suits. And why would they want to give it up for something unknown. I imagine they weren't trapped in the animatronic bodies anymore." he explained to me.

I smiled back at him, happy that I had all the questions I could currently come up with answered. "That actually makes a lot of sense. I'm not sure anyone who follows the Lore would think of that. Thank you for answering my questions." I say to him as I hop off the table.

He inclines his head to me before he responds, "Not a problem. It was actually quite fun talking to you about it. You are the first person I have told my story to, dead or alive." His confession at the end made me smile more before I turned away from him to go back to my bench.

* * *

 **Well there you have it guys. The end of my extremely long bit about the past. I thought some of it could be interesting versions of the events that makes sense... at least in my head lol. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Feel free to leave me a review to tell me how I'm doing with it. I will have chapter 10 up for you guys next week so look forward to that. Until then, stay safe!**

 **PS. This is officially my longest chapter so far.**


	11. The Visitor

**Hello Sweeties! I am back with Chapter 10 now. Every single time I type out that line with the new chapter number, it surprises me that I have gotten up this high. I never thought I would make it lol. Not to mention as I type this out, actually typing it on a Monday for once! As I said in my note at the beginning of chapter 9 there, last tues I was able to write it all up. Also I had started writing up chapter 11, which means that you can look forward to a bit more information dealing with Vincent and the visitor from this chapter. I'll let you get to it now. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

After we finished talking I got back to work on my little project while he moved around a bit in his own 'body'. I wasn't sure if I should try working on the suits head or not. I put the music back on, but this time I had my tablet playing the Feeding the Wolves album by 10 Years. I just wanted some background noise as I pondered a few things while working on my project.

After the album played through I noticed that Vincent had decided to get back into the suit. I was deciding on what I was going to play next when I noticed a change in my awareness. Being what I was, which isn't a regular human, I always have a field of awareness that picks up on the essence of others. That was what I was sensing, so I paused in my search for different music to close my eyes.

Even though I was still facing my bench, when the soul reached the door I could see it in my minds eye. Sometimes I can see auras and other times I can see colours in the auras that told me the mood of a person. I could see Vincent inside the suit behind me and his aura was a curious swirling mixture of gold and lilac. The figure in the doorway had a very dark red aura and even though I could tell the spirit wasn't in a suit, I had a sense of one.

A smile curved my lips as I knew what soul was standing in the doorway. I opened my eyes and switched over to the folder labeled FNAF, as I knew which song I wanted to play. I was curious to see if the soul figured out I not only knew that he was there, but that I knew what suit he used to be in.

As I was queuing up the song I wanted to play, I heard Vincent speak from behind me. "She is helping me out by fixing up my servos and making sure everything is working properly." I heard him tell the other soul. I couldn't resist starting the song at this point. The song I had chosen was Noticed by MandoPony. I thought it was a rather appropriate song to be playing. I then tilted my head slightly, just enough so that I could get a look at the figure in the doorway.

I was slightly surprised to see that the soul appeared to be in his late teens, around 17 years old. From what I could see from the angle I had my head, only certain details were in view. Like the fact that he stood roughly at five foot eight and had hair that fell to the tops of his shoulders, the strands a rich crimson colour.

I could see he was staring at me, his eyes some shade of green. He remained silent for a bit longer as he continued staring at me. "This is unlike you to allow a human around you and live." the boy says to Vincent, his voice smooth and articulate. I swear, even at his apparent age, his voice belonged in a romance novel. If he looked and sounded like that, I could only imagine what the others looked like.

I could hear Vincent chuckle as he moved away from the table a bit. "This woman is unlike any human we have encountered before. She is a very special breed of creature." he returned to the soul. I felt him stop just behind me but I didn't turn to look to see what he was doing.

Since I was still watching the figure in the doorway, I could see him tilt his head slightly as he looks at Vincent behind me. I had to admit I was a little disappointed he hadn't seemed to notice the song before it ended, so I set up another one. "How special are we talking? Wait. Does she know about all of us?" he asked before his eyes shifted to me and I let a grin creep onto my lips. "Does she know I'm here?" he then asked, a small touch of fear in his voice.

I chose not to say anything for now as my grin widened. I instead chose to start playing the song, which I knew the opening like of would speak clearly, as I had skipped past most of the instrumental. This song was called The Foxy Song by Groundbreaking. As the opening line came from the speakers I turned my head to look fully at him. I finally got my satisfaction as I watched his eyes pop open wide, and I almost wished we were in a cartoon to see them bug out of his head.

Oh was it ever satisfying to see him sputtering and gaping like a landed fish. I could also feel the mixture of amusement and pleasure coming from Vincent, telling me that he was enjoying it just as much as I. "Yes, she can see you and I would say she knows which of the children you are." Vincent told the boy.

I decided it was time to actually move, turning my body towards him and stood from my seat. I watched him take a step back before he realized what he had done and stands his ground as I approached him. I finally got a good look at him, my curiosity peeked at the peculiar clothing he had on, as it was not something he would have died in. As he had on a red dress shirt almost as dark as his hair, dark brown dress slacks and dark brown dress shoes. At the closer proximity I could finally see that his eyes were a very vibrant Emerald colour, and I could see the smattering of freckles across his cheeks showing me he had been born a red head.

As I was inspecting the soul of Foxy I could feel Vincent watch me with a great deal of amusement. "Why did you come here to disturb me?" he asked the boy and I had this image of Vincent with his arms crossed. I couldn't help but giggle softly at that as I walked around the boy, watching as a blush crept across him.

I watched the boy visibly swallow, which was something that I always found curious, when spirits retained actions from when they were alive. "I overheard the day shift crew talking. Sounds like the company found someone to start the night shift tomorrow. I just thought you'd like to know Sir." he answered Vincent nervously. I think I was making the poor boy uncomfortable, but I couldn't exactly help it.

I let out another soft giggle as I stopped in front of the boy, perhaps a touch closer than he would have preferred as he looked like he wanted to step back but wouldn't allow himself to do so. I canted my head to the side just slightly as I looked at his face, I had to look up just slightly as he had two inches on me, as I only stood about five foot six. I wanted to know something, ask him a question, but first... He jumped in surprise as suddenly my palm was pressed to the left side of his chest. "What is your name?" I ask him as I get attuned to his particular signature.

I watch him frown slightly as he looks down at me, confusion in his eyes. "Foxy." he replies simply, obviously not sure what I was doing with my hand where it was. My energy could be quite sneaky that way sometimes, not telling the person what it was doing. Sometimes they wouldn't even be able to feel it moving through their essence.

I shake my head slightly at his answer, as it wasn't the one I wanted. Like with Vincent, I didn't want to call him by the animatronic name. Especially now that he wasn't in the suit anymore. "No. Not that name. I want to know your human name." I told him, a small thread of annoyance in my voice.

His eyes pop open wide again as he hears my words, surprise etched across his face. Though the look changes from that emotion to one of frustration as he thought, before settling on hopelessness as the seconds continued to tick by.

I heard Vincent move behind me, walking over to the table. He had been quiet for a bit, so it sort of took me by surprise when he broke his own silence. "Flynn. Your name was Flynn." he spoke softly.

At those words I felt the strangest sensation. It was a weird rippling jolt that I had never encountered before. "How did you remember my name?" Flynn suddenly demanded of Vincent. The kids voice had a hard urgency in it, and almost an accusation threaded through.

Vincent let's out a soft sigh as I hear the suit moving onto the table. I experimentally put a touch of energy into into Flynn to see what I could learn. Though my curiosity gets to me as I stood there, so I turned my head to watch Vincent lay the suit down. He took me by surprise again, and Flynn as well, when he stepped out of the suit. "Because I never forgot any of the names to the kids I took. They were all burned into my memory. Especially yours. As one name in each of the two batches stood out to me. Yours was one and Mark was the other. I didn't like what happened to him." he reveals in an even tone, his face expressionless.

I could feel Flynn shaking a bit, trembling more like, obviously holding back his anger at Vincent. "You have known all these years. You have been freed from this room, tormenting guards, for months. Why did you never tell us that you knew our names? Why did you let us continue to use the animatronic names?" he outright accuses Vincent, hands balled into fists at his sides.

I stepped back from Flynn as I watched Vincent roll his eyes and cross his arms over his chest. "You do realize I'm not able to roam to the same extent as you guys. That the only time I see any of you, other than when you or Boyd come to tell me the night before, is when a guard is on duty. Which you two announce a guard will be coming and then you leave. Also when there is a Night Guard, no one's talking." Vincent counters, his own anger flaring.

The angry words that Vincent spat out seemed to strike home, as Flynn visibly calmed down, even lowering his head. "You are right. It's been decades since you killed us, and we helped the Toys cause your death. We technically work together now, so we should make an effort. We aren't little kids anymore, we can do our best to prove to our guest that we can be mature." Flynn says, his voice returned to it's even tone, a slight smile on his lips.

I clap my hands together, beaming. "Excellent. I can't wait to meet the rest. How many of you are there?" I ask Flynn before grabbing one of his hands and tugging him into the room, practically bouncing with excitement.

Flynn blinks a bit rapidly as I tugged him into the room. I could then sens him thinking about my question. "Seven. There are seven of us that I'm aware of. Myself, Marionette, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Mangel and Balloons. That's all I know of." he answered me after he had done the math.

Vincent looks upwards at the hole in the ceiling as he thought about something. I didn't have to wonder for long. "So that means that four are missing from my kids." he says with a bit of sadness.

* * *

 **Well guys, there you have it. Chapter 10. I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review of your thoughts. I could really use it, as I don't really know if I am doing a good job with this or not... So any review would be very helpful to me. Next week we get to see more of Flynn interacting with Vincent and Kit. I plan on chapter 12 being about the third night. So it will have the guard and potentially Kit meeting more of the souls. Also, I figured out a conflict that I think could be very interesting to play out soon. Something that deals with Matthew's past. So look forward to that as well.**

 **Until next time, I hope everyone stays safe!**


	12. Foxy

**Hello Sweeties! Welcome back to my FNAFtion and Chapter 11! One more and I hit a dozen chapters lol. I still haven't seen anyone but Spring Bella post a review... So I still have no idea if people are enjoying my story or just reading it. I can say that as I type this up, unfortunately yet again on a Tuesday before I'm supposed to be uploading it, I have reached 515 views on it. So I guess that's something. I'll let you see what Kit, Vincent and Flynn get up to in this chapter. Enjoy please!**

* * *

After Vincent said that four were still missing I let go of Flynn's hand. The sadness in his voice made me walk over to his side and place my hand lightly on his shoulder. "Why does that bother you?" I heard Flynn ask, slightly surprised that I only heard curiosity in his voice.

Vincent turned his head so he could look at Flynn. There was something in his eyes, some emotion that I couldn't quite figure out. The closest thing I could think of was sorrow, but I knew that wasn't quite right, it was only a fraction . "Because you all were mine. None of you were opportunity snatchings. I was a guard. That meant I had time to plan things out. With both batches, I chose all of you carefully. Well... all except for the Marionette. He isn't one of my kids, he died by other means." he replied, sort of trailing off at the end.

Since I had heard Vincent's telling of Matthew's story, I already knew it. I could however, see that Flynn had his brows furrowed. "What do you mean he isn't one of yours? What means did he die by?" Flynn asked, the curiosity in his voice now replaced by confusion so think you could probably walk on it.

I decided to keep my mouth shut for now as Vincent let out a sigh next to me. He shifts his weight slightly as his expression changes, closing off as he shakes his head. "If he has not told you, then it is not my place to divulge such information. Though if you ask him and he refuses to tell you, then by all means, return and ask again." he replied in a neutral tone.

Flynn nods slightly, visibly accepting that option. He remains silent for a few moments, then he speaks again, "Before you mentioned Marion, you were explaining to me why it is that it bothers you to know we are not all here."

Vincent nods slightly as he returns to the previous topic, "Right. As I was saying, I chose all of my kids. I knew days before, actually weeks in advance, who I was going to take and when. You were actually the first one I got. Do you remember that day Flynn?" At hearing the question I moved away from the two.

I returned to my workbench to be out of the way, letting the two of them talk as it seemed they had not in a very long time. Flynn thought about it for a moment before moving his left hand in a so-so movement. "I remember being in the pizzeria and there was a Bonnie, but it wasn't the purple one." he says before looking at the suit laying on the table. "I haven't thought about that day since it was happening. During the first year I clung to memories from earlier in my human life. After that first year, I let even them fall away. I was resigned to my new life and even embraced the role I was in." he explained.

Vincent nods at that, understanding the boys reasoning. "You were with a group of students from your class. One of them had a birthday, and you had been invited to go to the party. The others went to see the show in the main area, but you stayed behind in Pirates Cove to finish your food. I had my suit on and you saw me. It was the first time you had seen the Spring Bonnie suit. So you followed me, your curiosity diminished any potential hesitation at following a stranger. I then stole you away to my home. Of course you weren't alone for long as I gave you four friends." Vincent told him, then lightly patted the suit.

Flynn looked at the suit, his expression turned to a curious one. "None of the Toys were able to get into the room the night you died. So none of us actually knew why we never saw you come back out. Come to think of it, no one knew you were dead until the room was being sealed up and one of the Toys overheard the workers. Can I... Can I ask what happened that night?" the boy asked hesitantly.

Vince looked at the suit and let out a sigh. "Well, since you remember that I was inside a mascot when I kidnapped you, I should properly explain how that was possible. Back before the mascots that most people know as the original four, there was the original two. Spring Bonnie and Fredbear. Both unlike any suit you and the other kids knew. Both could be worn by a human, to entertain children in a different way. This gave a bit of diversity to how things were done." he started explaining. "The way this was possible was due to the Spring Locks inside the suit. Those devices, when locked into place, kept the endoskeleton out of the way. This allowed for enough room for a human to put the suit on." he continued, seeing that Flynn was keeping up with his explanation. "There were dangers to this. As certain impacts or a great amount of liquid can cause the Spring Locks to fail. That night that I died, I had been running quite a bit so that none of you kids got your hands on me. So when I got into the safe room, I put the suit on, not realizing all the Spring Locks had rusted on me. My higher than normal perspiration levels that night from all the running, allowed my sweat to hit the Locks. It wasn't long at all before those Locks triggered, releasing all the held back endoskeleton parts." he finished, looking at the suit solemnly.

Flynn shakes his head, a mixture of awe and horror on his face. "Guess that makes what you did to us look quick and painless. None of us knew. We certainly didn't know about the Spring Locks." he said softly, a bit of morbid fascination in his voice. "So your body is actually in the suit. I never paid attention to what I was seeing all these months. I was more focused on unsettling the guards." he continued talking as he fully looked at the suit, peering at it as his fascination increased. Vincent watched him in silence as the boy reached out his hand and placed it on the suit. "You became more trapped than any of us. You can only put our bodies in those suits long ago. You actually ended up fused with your suit." Flynn murmured, absorbed in his examination.

Vincent's lips suddenly split into a wide grin as he watched the boy. "That is correct, and you just reminded me why you were my favourite of your batch. Inquisitive, smart, and the beginnings of a curiosity towards things considered macabre." Vincent told the boy before chuckling with his amusement.

I stopped working on my project to stretch a bit, as my hands were starting to cramp up a bit on me. I stood up for a moment before turning around to straddle the chair, laying my arms over the back of it. I observed them for a bit as they had fallen silent, Flynn examining the suit and Vincent watching him with mirth glinting in his eyes. I thought about asking Flynn if he remembered more about the night he died, but ultimately I ended up nixing the idea. I had other things I was curious about and I wanted to get his perspective on them. I just had to figure out what to ask first, since I did have questions about different things. "Flynn." I spoke softly as I broke the silence. I waited until he looked at me before I spoke again, "Can I ask a couple questions?"

He gave me a slight shrug in return as he took his hand away from the suit, if a bit reluctantly, to give me his full attention. Even Vincent turned to look at me, one of his eyebrows raised. I smiled at the pair of them, my excitement growing a bit as I finally put my thoughts together, for now. "Much earlier I pestered, wait..." I paused there to look directly at Vincent and briefly changed my question, "Does Flynn or any of the other kids know your real name?"

Vincent frowns slightly in thought before he answers me, "Come to think of it, there was only one who might. I honestly can't remember if I said it to anyone after Loretta." He tapped his chin lightly as he thought about it.

I noticed Flynn's eyebrows draw together as his lips purse together. "Vincent, right? Isn't your name Vincent?" the boy asked, to which Vincent nodded. "Just don't ask me how I know." he muttered before going silent.

I shrug slightly, as it seemed rather obvious to me. "Anyways." I said, breaking the silence again. "I pestered Vincent with a bunch of questions. He can probably tell you I'm as curious as a cat. That's beside the point though. I'm curious about your point of view on some things. As until this morning. all my knowledge on the events of the different Fazbear locations is from a neutral third party type of experience. But I much prefer first hand accounts. Especially when there is a lot of gaps in the information back home. I'm starting to ramble, sorry. So, first off, what was it like 'waking up' as an animatronic for the first time?" I spoke, perhaps a bit more than I had originally intended. What could I say, my excitement was bubbling up inside me once more.

Flynn looked off at nothing as he thought about my question. He remained silent for a few minutes and I gave him the time he needed. "Confusing." he said at first, his voice hollow. "I was the first one to wake up, though I wasn't the only one to wake up that night. Somehow we all woke up in the same night, just at different times. I didn't understand what I was doing at the restaurant, since my previous memory was of Vincent killing me. I started walking, but only got a couple steps forward before I nearly fell. That was when I realized that I was inside Foxy. To this day I don't know why." he said before shaking his head slightly at the last part of his initial explanation. "I was glad that it didn't take me long to get accustomed to moving around in Foxy. So I made my way out of Pirate's Cove and into the main area. I thought I was alone until I saw both the Freddy and Bonnie animatronics staring at their hands. Roughly ten minutes later Chica woke up. By then Fred and Bon were sitting against walls staring at nothing as they cried. I was the one to find Goldie in a storage room, he was having issues with his endoskeleton. That first night I sat with Goldie and we just sat there talking until dawn." he told me before falling into silence.

I didn't speak as I stared at the floor, thinking about what he had divulged. I could tell that even Vincent was deep in thought. Of course it wasn't long before my curiosity reared its head once again. As much as I enjoyed the silence, I broke it to ask my second question, "I won't make you go through everything that happened in the past. I've been curious to know what it was like performing for the kids."

Flynn turned his head to look at me, a wistful look in his eyes. "Depends on the location. As I only performed in the one. I enjoyed it, even if I had no control during operating hours. Just seeing the expressions of those kids faces was enough for me." he told me honestly, his eyes lighting up as he spoke of the children.

I nod slowly as I think about it, it did sound from his voice that he enjoyed it. Though I then thought of something that made me frown. "Why did you end up out of order?" I ask him as I tilt my head slightly.

He let's out a sigh at my question, looking at the floor miserably. "Because my endoskeleton got damaged in a way that meant they would have had to do an overhaul. Which they weren't willing to do." he told me bitterly.

I shook my head as sadness creeped into my voice, "That's awful. The company was way too cheap." I then thought of a follow up question to my last one. "How did you manage to get yourself damaged? I didn't think animatronics got damaged easily." I asked him, my disbelief clear in my voice.

Flynn let out a snort at my comment before he countered it, "Normally they don't." He said that before shaking his head and carrying on, "This could really be considered a special case. One night when we had a guard, I think he was on night 4, he got sneaky. As a backup he had gotten the emergency axe. He managed to get a couple good swings in."

I nod slightly before looking at the time and letting a sigh slip out. "Thank you for answering my questions. Though you should probably get back to the others before they decide to come looking for you." I told him lightly. He nodded before getting up and waving his hand as he walked out. I looked at Vincent and smiled lightly. "So that was an unexpected turn for today. But we should get some rest, as tomorrow ought to be just as interesting." I tell him before packing away my project. As I did Vincent climbed back into the suit.

I waited until he had gone into his sleep mode before I climbed atop of the suit again. If the energy I had given him the previous night allowed him to pull his soul out of the suit... I wondered what would happen if I gave him more. So that is what I did, and just like the previous night, I fell asleep on-top of him.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm going to end this chapter here. The next one is going to have a night guard in it. I do feel the need to apologize for the length. I had to get it all out before it drove me crazy lol. I hope you enjoyed it though. Please leave a review to let me know what you think so far... Until next week, stay safe.**


	13. New Guard

**Hello Sweeties! Welcome to chapter 12, we did it, we got to a dozen chapters. I'm rather proud of myself for that. I pretty much spent the entire week working on this one, as I kept getting writer's block and I ended up having to do a touch of research. I finally finished writing it this afternoon and I'm typing this up the evening of Tuesday before my upload schedule lol. Probably by the time I finish typing this and proof reading, it'll be after midnight... so I'll just immediately post it. I can see that I am up to 589 views! I just wanted to comment that since I've been updating that with each chapter. I'll let you read the new stuff now. Enjoy!**

* * *

After the previous nights activities and the dose of energy I had given Vincent, I woke up a bit later than I normally did. I was only awake for about an hour before Vincent awoke as well. He was surprised when he found that out, that he had risen even earlier than the previous night. He found it more useful this way.

In the months since he had been found, right after waking at midnight, he would immediately start heading for the Guards. With him waking around ten instead, it gave him a bit of spare time to prepare. For a few minutes I watched him pace around. I frowned slightly as it occurred to me that I didn't manage to get the head of the suit serviced.

It only took me a couple more minutes before I got bored, but I didn't want to work on my project, as I could miss out on the festivities. So I got out of my chair, told him I was going to go explore, then walked out of the room. I wasn't worried about the cameras just yet, as it was only ten thirty at night. I still had an hour and half before the Guard was to start the night shift.

I wandered about in the place until I felt multiple souls gathered in one room. I was curious about it, so I changed my course to head in their direction. I made sure to tread carefully, so that my steps would go unnoticed by them. I stayed in the shadows just at the door to the room they were in, not daring to go further in. I was able to see the seven souls in the room, and it was rather interesting to see the myriad of colours to the auras blending together from the proximity.

Even with how close to each other they 'stood' in their little huddled groups, I could still tell which aura belonged to which soul. It was interesting to look at them, identifying them to their old suits by the colours. I could clearly tell which one was Matthew as he was a couple feet away from both of the little groups. Flynn surprised me when I saw his eyes move to the door I was peering in from.

Thankfully he didn't draw attention to me, as he moved his gaze to the nearly as tall flame haired male beside him. Due to the locations of the souls in the dark room, I couldn't really get much in the way of physical details. Though my mind was was also still trying to figure out how Flynn had known I was there.

I moved back a bit from the door, leaning against a wall as I chewed on my lower lip while pondered. The only thing I could come up with for an explanation, was the souls interacted with my power. With Vincent I simply gave, while with Flynn I didn't. Experimentation was definitely in order for the near future.

Flynn startled me when he steps out of the room with the male who had been at his side. Neither one of the two spoke, though Flynn did give me eye contact before walking on. It gave me the impression that he wanted me to follow them. I checked the time and was glad that I still had a couple minutes over an hour left before midnight. This helped me to decide to follow them, my curiosity getting the better of me yet again. I definitely wanted to know why Flynn wanted me to follow him.

Flynn and his companion disappeared into a room at the other end of the hall, so I moved carefully yet quickly follow behind. When I reached the door I hesitated, as the two of them were on separate sides of the room. "Don't worry, you can come in. We don't bite." Flynn called to me, cracking a joke in the process. It succeeded in making me let out a laugh at it, since it was funnier coming from him.

Shaking my head I stepped into the room. "Good one. Hello Toy Foxy." I said to Flynn before greeting the other male. A grin coming to my lips as his jaw drops and Flynn's lips break out into a broad smirk. "I'm getting the notion that Foxy there didn't warn you about me." I stated, amused. I then looked at Flynn as a thought came to mind. "You did that on person." I accused him teasingly.

His smirk broadened further at my words, not looking sorry in the least. "Guilty." he said in return, mirth in his voice. "I wanted to see what reaction he would give. I definitely was not disappointed Brother." Flynn said before chuckling when TF let out a disgruntled huff at him. Flynn then looked at me, "So what brings you over this way?" he asked me, a tinge of curiosity in his voice.

I moved a bit farther into the room as I checked the time again. I needed to make sure I left myself enough time to get back to the safe room to eat something before midnight. I was going to be increasing my power output for a currently unknown length of time. All of that info went through my mind in mere seconds as I moved. "I was feeling bored and restless. So I decided to go for a walk. I felt you and the others during my walk, so I decided to check it out." I answered him.

Flynn nods slightly before letting out a light laugh. "Tonight is a big night. Last night everyone put their bets in on how long the new Guard will last. That and whether the Guard will quit, live or die." he told me.

I blinked at him a bit at this information. It never occurred to me that they would place bets on things dealing with the Guards. "What does the winner or winners get for having guessed right?" I ask them curiously. I couldn't figure out what could possibly be the reward in this.

TF shrugged slightly before he responded, his voice a bit softer than Flynn's but just as smooth and silky on the ears, "Just a point or two if they get both parts right. We have been tallying them up for months now. But we haven't figured out what we are going to do with those points yet." As he answered me I took the opportunity to actually look at him. He was an inch shorter than Flynn, yet appeared to be the same age. Similarly his flame coloured hair fell to his shoulders. His eyes appeared to hold the weight of dark years in their Forest Green depths, which I could definitely understand.

I felt my head nod slightly at his explanation, though I didn't say anything yet. I was a bit distracted by his unusual form of attire. What I could see of his shirt was a cherry red colour, his pants were a dark grey, and he had on white dress shoes, What intrigued me the most about his outfit was the coat, as it was a long one done in a gunmetal grey. It didn't escape me that like Flynn's outfit, TF would not have died in an outfit like that. I was starting to winder if all the souls were like that or not. If they were though, I wanted to get to the bottom of how and why. However I would not be able to find that out for the time being, so I set that aside for now. I had to focus on the night ahead. I checked the time and sighed. "I have to get back now, sorry." I told them apologetically before giving walking out with a wave of my hand in farewell.

I made it back to the safe room with plenty of time to spare. I quickly grabbed something out of my bag to eat as I watched Vincent prepare himself. It was interesting to watch him, having a feeling it was something he had done when he was alive. It had that ritualistic feel to it, like it was something that he had always done to both mentally and physically ready himself. It reminded me of a scene that was in a movie in my born universe named Gamer, where a kid was getting ready for something that was about to take place in it.

I ate a couple more power bars than I normally did after my mini meals and put a few extra in a small pouch I attached to my belt. I knew that I did not need to run out of energy while outside of the safe room. If I ran out of physical energy then my metaphysical energy would deplete fast and leave me exposed. It was something I hated feeling, though when I gave Vincent some, it was different. I had given him a mixture of metaphysical energy that is tied to my essence and physical energy that is tied to my vitality.

With five minutes to go before twelve, I ended up lost in thought about how Flynn had been aware of my presence. None of the other souls in the room had shown any indication of it. Was it something unique to him, or did I do something unconsciously when I had touched him. It was something I would have to figure out, otherwise that mystery would gnaw at me until I solved it.

I could tell when midnight had struck, as I suddenly heard a phone ringing off in the distance. It pulled me out of my thoughts as I looked at Vincent in his suit. I could hear the person on the other end of the phone speaking to the Night Guard. Obviously giving the new one a simple rundown of what the Guard's duties were and what to expect. You would think by now the guy on the phone would update his spheel. Especially with the rumours about this place spoken in hushed tones around the city. Even among the day crew of Fazbear Fright.

I gave Vincent a nod before I gathered my metaphysical energy around myself. I had tested this particular trick out in my born universe, so I knew it would work for the purpose I had in mind. I focused my will on keeping my body and voice undetected by cameras, then set part of my mind on keeping it in place. It would slowly drain the energy, but that was why I had stocked up beforehand. Outwardly nothing would have changed, so I had to make sure the Guard didn't physically see me. Though I did have a little trick in mind to get inside the office if I should decide on it. Which I probably would end up deciding to do that for an even better view of what was to come.

I stepped out into the hallway as the phone call ended, filling the halls with silence. It was quite eerie in the building and I loved it. I could definitely see how this place got so much money, it really was a horror attraction. I had a feeling about the building, about where exactly it was built. That was something for me to think about at another time when I didn't have more pressing matters. Since I was getting closer to the Security Office I softened my steps so I would not risk them being heard. I wasn't sure about how much the Guard was aware of their surroundings, and I didn't want to take that chance.

I stopped just before the large window that spanned the one wall of the office that looked out on the second last stretch of hallway. I couldn't really see a way to just walk across in front of it. I edged as close to the window as I dared and peeked in. The Guard looked like your average college kid home for the summer and trying to earn some petty cash. He didn't appear concerned at all, merely flicked through camera feeds at random. I figured the person hadn't even bothered to warn the boy about Springtrap. He would soon learn first hand about it being in the building.

I moved back from the window a bit as I felt Flynn and TF standing near me on the other side of the door-frame behind me. They had both already taken on their 'Phantom' Form's and I was struck again with how accurate the depictions from the game were. I nodded to them, not risking speaking to them with the Guard so close. They nodded to me in return, so I gave them a quick smile before winking at them. I had decided to utilize my other little trick to get myself closer to the Guard.

I put my entire will into one thing as I called on my power again. This time, instead of just masking me from the cameras, I made myself completely invisible. A grin split across my lips as I knew it had worked. Especially since Flynn and TF looked at each other. I left them there as they tried to figure out where I went. Meanwhile I went into the office.

The kid was no longer flipping through camera feeds, obviously having gotten bored of that and was not taking the job seriously in the least. I moved to stand next to his seat, peering down at the cell phone in his hands. It amused me to see that he was texting someone listed with a female name, complaining about his boredom. I was curious to see how he would react to the first spirit that showed up.

When I checked the time, I was surprised to see that it was already a little after 3am. Vincent and the others were being exceptionally kind to the boy. However, I could see Flynn looking into the office from the window, so I knew something was up. It had to be only a matter of time before he went ahead and jumpscared the kid.

I only had to wait another five minutes before Flynn stepped into the office. I knew the instant the kid noticed him, as his head snapped up in surprise and he dropped his phone in his lap. The kid stared at Flynn, which was the boys mistake, as ten seconds later Flynn sprung forward. Flynn went through him on contact, meanwhile as he had sprung the kid let out a startled scream. I was expecting the movement so it didn't startle me, instead my surprise came at the fact that the kid had passed out from fright.

"Well shit. What do we do now?"

 **Whelp Sweeties, that's where I'm leaving this chapter. Who do you think spoke? Flynn, TF or my girl? Or did Vincent join the party? Leave your reviews and take a guess if you like. Otherwise you will have to stay tuned for the next chapter to find out. Though I think I have taken up enough of your time, so I'll let you go now. Stay safe everyone!**


	14. Revelations Part 1

**Hello Sweeties and welcome to chapter 13! I hope everyone liked chapter 12... I don't really know as I didn't get any reviews and I definitely didn't get any guesses as to who said the last line. At east you get to find out here. So far this chapter is my longest. I cranked it out on paper in under two days, I had quite a bit of time on my hands. That happens when trapped in a vehicle for several hours two days in a row. On paper this ended up being 7 full pages and a bit of an 8th page. I'm quite proud of it. I checked my view count just before starting to type this up and I am happy to say I have 625 views. Anyways, I'll let you get to reading the chapter now! Enjoy!**

* * *

Flynn reappeared standing on the Guards other side, he was giving TF a weird look. TF blinked a couple times at Flynn. "What? I really want to know." TF said innocently. To that, Flynn shook his head at the other male.

I was about to drop my invisibility, but ended up tightening my power more securely around myself. If it had stayed just the two of them, I wouldn't have minded letting them know I was there. I figured Flynn already knew that I was nearby though he didn't show it. Unfortunately, just as I had made the decision to drop my power, in strolled the Marionette, who I had come to find out was named Matthew. With him was Freddy and I could see the other three standing in the hallway on the other side of the window.

With all of the souls standing there, there was no way I was going to be willingly revealing myself. TF moved to stand next to Flynn as they both faced the two who had come in. "Marion, Fred." Flynn muttered to them.

Matthew appeared to ignore them as he walked up to stand in front of the Guard. Fred though inclined his head to the two Foxes, returning the respect they had shown him. Matthew inspected the Guard for a moment before commenting, "We got a fainter this time did we. Pity."

Freddy looks at the two Foxes, exchanging a mutual surprise at Matthew's last part. I didn't even know what he had meant by it. So I was definitely hoping someone would ask the question. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long, as Freddy spoke up, "What is a pity Marion?" Freddy seemed to have the role of leader of the other children's souls as he had been portrayed in the game. Since he had been the one to speak up, I figured he was at least the spokesperson when it came to Matthew.

Matthew remains silent for several long minutes. Freddy got an annoyed look while Flynn and TF exchanged looks again. I carefully moved around behind the chair so that I could stand just behind the two Foxes. After another long moment of silence Matthew finally speaks, "It is a pity that this was only a fainting. I would have much preferred if he had been one of the ones to have a heart attack. Those are much more fun to see."

The frown on Freddy's face deepened at Matthew's statement. He obviously did not agree with him. I could tell that neither Flynn nor TF agreed with him either. Flynn sort of surprised me, as he speaks instead of Freddy, "It's too easy. It takes the fun out of it all. When they pass out from it, you have to wait until It wakes up again before you can torment It. If you are unlucky, It dies from the heart attack and so you can't play with It again. We don't want them breaking too easy on us." He spoke logically and TF ended up nodding in agreement at times.

Matthew let's out a sigh as his shoulders slump in defeat. "You are right. I hate when my toys break while I'm in the middle of playing. They shouldn't break on me until I'm ready for It to." he responded, though he sounded like a petulant child on the verge of a tantrum. It was very disconcerting after hearing his voice before. As it was a nice baritone that I imagined could have made people weep if he had been an opera singer.

I glanced at the time, noting that it was already four thirty and the kid was still dead to the world. I didn't think he would be coming to until the end of his shift. I wasn't going to stick around if nothing was going to be happening. I needed to eat soon, as I could feel my energy stores getting low. That would be a bad thing with all of the souls gathered. I knew I could easily get back to the safe room, I just needed to tell the boys. How though was the question.

Flynn glanced sideways, though TF jumped when I put my hands on their lower backs. Freddy looked a question at TF, but the Fox just shook his head. He looked down at the floor, chagrined as Flynn smirked. I moved forwards, brushing past them as I moved for the door. Even though I didn't look back I could fee them moving. "Nothing else is going to happen tonight Marion. So Mangle and I are going to split." I heard Flynn speak up.

As the boys were moving to follow me out, I heard Freddy speak to them, "See you around. Foxy. Mangle." I felt him move a bit closer to Matthew and say, "Foxy is right. We should give It some space. There is only an hour left. So even if It woke up, we would not have enough time to play with It." I got the feeling that he was used to reasoning with Matthew. That was a useful thing to know, Freddy was diplomatic.

I didn't really think about that too much as I passed by Bonnie, Chica and BB. They were still standing in the exact same spots I had seen them in initially. Once I got around the corner I stopped against the wall and waited. Glad that the boys did not take too long. It was rather amusing to watch them shake off their 'Phantom' Forms in favour of their natural ones. They unknowingly passed right by me, so I fell into step behind them. Though when they got close to the end of the hallway I made my move. I eased between them and grabbed a hand from each of the the two boys.

TF gave another slight jump in startlement, causing both Flynn and I to smirk. Flynn let out a laugh as well, though I stayed silent as I dragged them around the corner. When I got to the hallway that the safe room was in, I dropped the full invisibility. I didn't completely drop my power yet, as I couldn't say for sure that the kid hadn't woken up yet. I felt TF twitch when I let them see me and I couldn't help the giggle that slipped out.

Once I stepped into the safe room, not only did I drop my power, I also let my shoulders slump. Vincent was still inside Springtrap, and he turned to look at us as we entered. I could feel his surprise at seeing someone other than Flynn with me, and I wondered if he knew this form of TF. I didn't let Vincent think as I dropped their hands to go to him. "You missed it Vin! The kid fainted at the first jumpscare!" I told him excitedly.

I got a sense that one of his eyebrows had shot up at my calling him Vin. I went completely scarlet at realizing it had slipped out due to my excited mood. I lowered my head and scuffed my foot against the floor. "Sorry. It's something I do in my head. Sometimes my thoughts get quick and end up in short-hand." I explain to him softly.

He chuckled deeply as he looked down at me. He shakes his head in amusement at my action. "It's fine, I do not mind. It's the first nice nickname anyone has given me." he tells me lightly. I let out a soft squeal to that before hugging him, to which I got an ear twitch. I giggle at how cute that was before turning around to see Flynn grinning from ear to ear. Meanwhile TF practically had his lower jaw on the floor, it made me think of the cartoon thing again from when Flynn's eyes had practically popped out of his sockets.

Flynn suddenly stopped grinning, his expression going serious as he steps further into the room. "I want to know what his name is." he declares while looking directly at the Springtrap suit. His expression not just serious, but determined as well.

Vincent let's out a sigh before he moves the suit to the table, standing next to it. "That is not your decision to make boy. The choice is his as to whether he wants it known. It is similar to the thing in regards to that Puppet. However, names I will not reveal, unless my kids accept for me to reveal them." he told Flynn sternly.

I watched Flynn as the boy hung his head, looking a little deflated after the show of determination. TF looked between the two of them in confusion. "What are you talking about? What name? Whose names? What is going on here? What are you even?" he let out, his normally calm tone getting increasingly shriller with each question. His last one had been directed at me as he leveled a glare directly at me.

I bit my lower lip as I thought about what to do. Flynn was just standing there staring at TF with a dumbstruck expression, so I didn't think he would be of much help. Vincent had climbed onto the table and was currently laying the suit back. I wasn't sure if he was going to do anything or not. I decided I had to do something to defuse the situation, even if it was a risky move that I was going to do. Not to mention something I truly hated to do, but it seemed necessary in the current moment. Manipulating the emotions of souls always felt wrong inside me, like it was something I shouldn't be capable of doing. I certainly knew that morals would be against it, as it is technically a form of suppressing a persons free will. I however did not see any other means.

I gathered what I still had of my metaphysical energy into my left palm. I focused my will into making TF calm once more. Once I was ready, I flung my energy into TF. Upon contact both he and I simultaneously dropped to our knees. I would have fallen forward due to my weakened state, except the next thing I knew Vincent was there. He had left the suit and had his arms around me as a support to keep me from falling fully. I look across to see that Flynn had finally moved, he hand his hands on the shaking shoulders of TF. "Are you alright?" the softly spoken words pulled my mind back to Vin, so I nodded my head slightly in response. "Well then. That was not only a very foolish thing to do, but quite stupid as well." he told me in a bit of a chastising tone. I nodded meekly and got out a power bar to nibble on, even with my hands trembling slightly.

Flynn moves to sit down next to TF and bump TF's shoulder lightly with his own. "Look. I can start answering some of your questions little brother." Flynn started as he broke the silence. "She is a very special Lady who has powerful gifts. She came here from somewhere else to meet all of us. Currently she has been servicing the Springtrap suit." he explained to TF in a light tone.

At seeing TF paying attention, Flynn nodded slightly in happiness. "Yesterday. Before I had returned from giving the news about tonight's Guard. I was here, in this room, having a long conversation with these two. During the conversation, I found out what my human name had been." he carried on softly.

TF's eyes widen slightly at the name part. "How brother? How did you find out?" he asked a bit eagerly. I was slightly amused at TF getting excited and at how Vin was remaining silent. It did also make sense that Vin would let Flynn do some explaining for now.

Flynn raises his head to look at Vin opposite himself. "She had wanted to know what it had been and I couldn't answer. Turns out, little brother. If we had taken the time to talk to Springtrap... I mean Vincent, apologies. If we had spoken to him instead of treating him like a leper by keeping away from him as much as possible. We could have known back when he had first been uncovered by the day staff." Flynn told TF, his voice steady.

TF blinked as he stared at Flynn for a few seconds, then his gaze slid to Vin as well. "Is that true?" he asked Vin hesitantly. I had this sense that TF didn't believe that Vin would do anything to help any of the children's souls.

By then, I was starting to feel stronger, so I could sit upright without assistance once more. I shift a little bit away from Vin as he looks back at TF. "Yes." he responds simply at first. "Unlike the two of you and the rest of my children, the past will not leave me. I remember all of your names." he finishes off with.

TF continues to give Vin eye contact as he let Vin speak. "That means that you would be able to tell us my name if I wanted, right?" he asked, to which Vin nods. TF let's out a breath he really didn't need to, before speaking again, "Will you tell me what it was, please?"

I had been watching the two of them, so I turned my head enough to full look at Vin in time to see him smile. "I can. If that is what you truly want." Vin spoke, the words causing TF to nod once. Vin's smile widens slightly at seeing that nod, "I think it would be fitting this way. As for your name, it was Mark. My two favourites." He fell silent as his eyes went unfocused, his mind on the past. That seemed to happen quite frequently, but I didn't mind.

Mark started smiling a bit when he learned his name. Flynn grins at him while speaking, "Mine is Flynn by the way. It's good to know what your name had been little brother. Though for now, we probably shouldn't tell anyone about all of this. There is no telling how they will react to any of this. I couldn't leave you in the dark on this though. You have been my little brother for a very long time now, so I couldn't do that to you." I watched as after he finished speaking, Flynn did a very cliche thing in fist bumping Mark's shoulder. I almost wanted to roll my eyes at how cliche a move it had been, but I refrained.

After a moment Flynn frowns slightly as something obviously comes to his mind. "I spoke to Marion yesterday after our conversation. I cornered him away from the others. I asked him questions about his past. He refused to answer any of them." he spoke quietly.

Vin refocuses on the present as Flynn spoke to him, a small grin forming on Vin's lips. "I had a feeling he would choose not to reveal anything to you. However it is not his tale alone. That is why I told you that if you returned to ask me again, that I would tell you all you wished to know. Time to see how well you handle this information that I will provide you with." Vin said before letting out a low chuckle. "Before I get to his death though, I want to briefly talk about yours Flynn. Even yours as well Mark. I won't go into details about that night for the pair of you, not really. As it is what happened after your deaths that is the important thing for what I will be telling you. The reason behind all of you children in your separate batches 'waking up' in the same night." he continues on.

The two boys look at each other with a mixture of confusion and interest on their faces. Their attention returns to Vin as he speaks again, "You wouldn't know this, unless that Puppet revealed it, which I highly doubt he has done given what I know. You two boys, being the first one in your respective batches to die, were dead essentially a week before your new lives. You can thank the Puppet for your new lives by the way. As, in both cases, I spent the week killing the others and placing them in the suits to hide the bodies. Back then the Puppet wasn't a Toy. He was just a spirit that had a tendency to hang around. He had a quirk, a gift of his own if you will. He tied all of your souls to those suits and let everyone believe that it was my doing that you were trapped in them. The first time, I had no idea he could or would do what he had done to your batch Flynn." He trailed off a bit there as he let that information sink in a bit, letting the silence fill the room for now.

Flynn had a neutral expression on his face now, while Mark looked just as confused as he had in the beginning. Both of them kept their attention on Vin though and did not speak. "Now then, the Puppet. His soul is not one of my children, as I did not kill him. I was able to witness his death though, as it was before the restaurant you were Foxy in Flynn. Which technically your batch chose your animatronics, but you will come to understand what I mean about that later." he said before taking a small pause to regather his thoughts. "I worked in that first Fazbear location. I was a performer back then, so I got to see what went down. Not much was of special notice during the restaurants life. Except for one instance. A boy who was heckled constantly for a month. It was around this time that the business had prototypes in the works. We were selling merchandise as hype for the next five animatronics who were going to be put on display." he carries on before stopping again.

No one spoke during the pause, it seemed that it was because they didn't dare ask any questions. Like they were afraid to interrupt in-case he decided to stop because of it. After his pause he continues once more, "The boy was afraid of the animatronics, though didn't mind the little plush versions. But that isn't overly important, as it doesn't really have much, if any bearing on what took place. Unless perhaps it was part of the motive." He mused to himself at the end, as if just considering the possibility. Though within seconds he drops the thought and carries on yet again, "That is not for me to say, as it is merely speculation on my part. The boy hated being in Fazbears and would not go anywhere near the animatronics. Nor would he go near the staff who were performers while we were in our suits. That boy was called Matthew." He fell silent while looking directly at Flynn.

Flynn frowns slightly, eyebrows scrunching together at hearing the name that had been spoken. "Why does that name sound familiar...?" he murmurs to himself as his frown deepens, trailing off as he though about it. I sat in silence, and I was surprised that Vin didn't speak. Suddenly Flynn's eyes pop open wide as something obviously occurs to him. "No..." he stuttered slightly, disbelief thick in his voice.

Vin gives him a slightly sympathetic look at Flynn coming to a realization. "Yes. The Puppet is that very same boy." Vin tells him lightly.

* * *

 **Well there you have it everyone! I hope that chapter was interesting to read. You got to see more of the souls and got to learn some stuff I hadn't quite covered in other chapters. XD In the next chapter we get to see how Flynn reacts to the knowledge of the Puppet's past. With the long opening note I'll keep this short. Let me know with a review if you liked it. Stay tuned for next week and stay safe!**


	15. Revelations Part 2

**Hello Sweeties and welcome to chapter 14, the last part of the Night Guard's first night. I have to apologize that I did not get a chapter out last week. I wasn't able to sit down and write until Thursday there and of course, by then it was too late. I don't like posting when It's not a Wednesday. But I did manage to write up this chapter. Even if it got a bit difficult towards the end of it, I accomplished it! Here is my usual view count, I'm up to 752 now! That makes me happy. Anyways, I'll let you read now to find out the reactions.**

* * *

After Vin had made his declaration, no one spoke for several minutes. Then Mark got fidgety, his confusion warring with his curiosity. It didn't take long before he broke the silence, "What boy is the Marionette? What happened to him? How did he die?"

Vin let's out a weary sigh at the first question. Clearly Mark hadn't been keeping up. "I saw The Puppet as a living human boy in the restaurant I first worked at. He was the one I spoke of, the one who was tormented. Specifically, that boy was being tormented by a group of five children older than himself." he told Mark.

Mark blinks a couple times at what Vin told him. Flynn was staring off in silence, a dark and troubled expression on his face. Mark shakes his head slightly, "You didn't do anything to help the kid? Not even report it to someone?"

Vin let's out a soft laugh. "I was a mascot, mascots don't do that kind of thing. Besides, it gave me a reason. Watching those five, for me it was like watching something on TV. It was entertainment. Like any good drama, the show reached it's most critical moment. It's climax of conflict as they say. I had a beautiful front row seat of the action. Even if I went unobserved, it suited me just fine." he told Mark, reminiscing again.

Mark frowns slightly and looks at Flynn, as the male hadn't changed his position or expression at all. After a moment of staring, Mark turned his head, his gaze going to Vin. "So what happened? What 'climax' did you witness in that restaurant?" he asked hesitantly.

Vin briefly let's his gaze slide to Flynn as he lets out a soft chuckle. Flynn flinches and drops his gaze to the floor. Vin looks back at Mark once more before speaking, "Well let's talk about one set of particular merch the business had started selling before I get to that. As I stated before, the company had five prototypes int he works. Most of what was being sold were little knickknacks. Our biggest item was a hat that had a half mask built into the front of it. Which meant they were a hat and face while leaving the sides and back of ones head open. All five prototypes had an available hat for purchase. Kids loved them, but that is really beside the point isn't it?"

Vin shakes his head to clear his thoughts before speaking again, "The group that was tormenting Matthew. They each had one of those hats. Those prototypes, minus one, was thoroughly enjoyed and got a spin off set along with a second version. Those were Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, Freddy Fazbear and Freddy the Golden Furred bear." He paused there for a moment so Mark could digest it. "As with everything else, I remember it vividly. I studied the group and found it quite amusing at the colour coordination. Well, almost all. I guess someone had to be last pick." he said with a sly grin at the end.

I was interested in what he was saying. As this was a slightly different telling than what he had told me when he was telling me the story before. He was giving out more details than he had at that time. Mark had a rapt look on his face, all attention on Vin. "What did they look like?" Mark asks him softly. It didn't escape my observation, even if it had Mark's, when Flynn winced at the question he had asked.

Vin looked off at nothing as he let a chuckle slip out. "There was two girls and three boys. Both girls were blondes, though one was a bright blonde while the other was a beautiful honey blonde. The one with bright blonde hair had Cerulean Blue eyes, the other girl had Aquamarine coloured eyes. Two of the boys had essentially brown hair, Chestnut and Auburn to be more specific. The Chestnut one had Almond eyes, which I thought was quite the combination. Auburn however had these piercing Sapphire eyes that always seemed intent on something." he said before frowning at something that came to his mind.

Mark started ticking off fingers and frowned as well, though I believe for a different reason than for Vin. "Those sound like... hmm. Wait. That was only four out of the five. So what did the last one look like?" Mark asks, quiet at first before exclaiming the last half.

Vin nods, an amused expression on his face. "You are right. I never gave you the description of the boy who was in charge. As I had stated earlier, for the most part the mascot caps matched the hair. The Bonnie one being odd man out. Auburn hair got stuck with it, as Chestnut got the Fazbear one and Honey got the Golden one. The Foxy cap matched the leader's hair. As the boy was a red head with green eyes." he explained before a pause. Though he didn't let Mark speak, "There was one day where the heckling got out of hand. It was Matthew's birthday. The other kids had picked him up and carried him through the restaurant. They set him down in front of an animatronic named Fredbear. He was a Spring Lock style like my Golden Bonnie, though that wasn't public knowledge."

He trailed off before picking it up again, "Anyway, Matthew only started crying more. As this was between shows, Fredbear was inactive, held in one place until the next performance. For whatever reason the controller had stopped him mid motion with the bears mouth hanging wide open." He stops to shake his head and mutter that it had been a stupid move. "Somebody in the group got the bright idea to make Matthew get a better look. More specifically in the bears mouth. They quickly hoisted him back up and shoved his head in while asking a question. Then, since he had yet to answer, they decided to keep asking him questions and he just kept on crying. They were quite adamant about not letting him go until he finally told them what he saw. Of course his tears kept hitting the Spring Locks, unwinding all of the ones in the jaw causing the bears mouth the snap shut on the boys head. Let me tell you, they had a tough time getting his head out. Though Matthew didn't die there, but there was a lot of damage and he was naturally sent to the hospital. As the adults were trying to get him out of Fredbear's mouth, the group took off into the confused chaos that had followed the closing of the animatronic's mouth." he said.

Mark sat there in silence after Vin stopped talking. He had a mixture of emotions flickering over his face, the primary one being horror over what he learned. I decided not to break the silence as I wanted to see where this went next. I wanted to see how Mark react to the last piece of information that Vin would tell him that he needed. I watched as Mark's expression went to one of seriousness just before he asks a question, "Do you know who those kids were?" Vin nods, not speaking yet, perhaps seeing where Mark went with this as well. "Who were they?" he follows up with.

A grin spreads across Vin's lips as I notice Flynn flinch yet again. "Why don't you ask Flynn who they were, see what he says about it?" Vin suggests before letting out an amused chuckle and looking at Flynn.

Mark's eyebrows draw together as he too looks at Flynn. "Why does he want me to ask you?" he asked before waiting. "Brother?" he asks a bit worriedly when Flynn hadn't responded to him yet.

Flynn kept his gaze on the floor, shame on his face. "Because it was us. Goldie, Fred, Bon, Chica and I. We were those five kids. We were the ones who put him in the hospital with what we did. We were the cause of his death." he finally answers sadly.

Mark stares at him in disbelief as he took in the information given to him by Flynn. "Why did you do it?" he asks, his words barely heard with how quietly he spoke them. Watching the three of them made me think of a play or a Soap Opera. _Boy do I get weird thoughts._

Flynn let's out a soft sigh, shoulder's slumping. "We were bullies. We didn't interact with each other outside of the restaurant. Though I think two of them did, just not with me. We were stupid kids. We certainly didn't mean for that kid to come to harm, we were just having a little fun with him. You have to believe me Brother." he responds, sadness clear in his voice. Mark didn't say anything after Flynn stopped talking, he just looked off at nothing. Flynn slumps his shoulders more and it was interesting to watch his aura. The dark red of it was swirling with a very dark purple that shadowed his sombre mood. I was definitely getting more information than I had originally anticipated getting from them. Not as soon as this anyways.

The silence fills the room for many long moments before Mark finally broke it, "So. The kid, Matthew. He ended up becoming The Marionette." Vin nods, so he continues, "And he was the one that made it so that we were trapped in those animatronic bodies. He was the one who cursed us to this form of existence."

Vin nods once more before speaking himself, "As I told you earlier, it was his doing. After he died in the hospital he returned to the restaurant as a spirit as the companion to a spirit I knew well. The nights that he tied your souls to those suits, he went off on his own while I continued talking to the spirit I knew. I had absolutely nothing to do with what he did to you guys. I only managed to trap him inside that Marionette. It makes me wonder about something else."

Mark frowns after Vin finished speaking. "Wonder about what?" he asks Vin curiously, just as confused as Flynn and even myself.

Vin shakes his head and it takes me a couple more seconds before something came to my mind, a potential answer as to what topic he wondered about. I look at Vin, catching his gaze. "I think I know. Do you remember me singing along to 'Join Us For A Bite' yesterday?" I ask him, making Mark even more confused as he looked from one to the other of us. Even Flynn had started paying more attention to the conversation.

He thinks for a few seconds before letting out a soft laugh. "Yes I do. You also happen to be right." he answers me with a smile.

I nod slightly as I think more on it. Both Flynn and Mark looked at us with a great deal of frustrated curiosity. Mark opens his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it, "I believe that topic should not be discussed without having any proof of existence." Flynn let's out a huff of disappointment at the same time Mark let's out a whimper.

Vin nods at my words and replies, "I agree. I don't have information to say that it was a success. Or even that it would still be there."

I look off at nothing as I thought about it. "I guess I will have to do some digging into the subject. Perhaps I will find out something more concrete and useful. It would be nice to find out for sure." I say before glancing at the time. "You two should get back to the others before they come looking. We don't need them learning about my presence here. I don't know how they will react. This one at a time has been going well. I believe that it is still our best course of action for the time being." I tell the boys before rising and stretching.

Both Flynn and Mark nod as they too get up."You are right. We will get a feel for the others. Tomorrow we will let you know what is going on with the Guard, alright?" Flynn says to us. Both Vin and I nod in return and the two boys leave the room.

I wait a few minutes to make sure that they weren't going to return, or that anyone else was going to show up, before moving to put my music on at a low volume. Just enough that I could hear it without interrupting my thoughts. I turn around and lean against my work bench as I look at Vin. "You might or might not have noticed that I haven't gotten the servicing done on the head of your suit yet. I have been a bit hesitant as I do not know if you were feeling it before. As you never commented one way or another." I say casually to him.

He had turned his attention to me when I started talking, then shrugged at the end of it. "It didn't feel as uncomfortable as when I died. Now that was a bitch to go through. So you servicing the suit is nothing." he tells me with an amused grin.

I let out a soft laugh at his words and shake my head with my own amusement at him. "I also don't know if, while you have your soul projected, if you will still feel it or not." I tell him, making my concerns clear to him.

He shrugs again as he turns away from me. "Only one way to find out. If I do then I do and if I don't... Well, then we will still know regardless. Here I thought you liked experimenting. Besides. I do not think it could be any more uncomfortable than before." he tells me nonchalantly as he slowly paces the room.

Feeling that he had given me permission, I moved to work on the head. I wasn't sure how long it took me to complete the task. As I had to be a bit more careful with the head due to the eyes of the suit. That along with what amounted to the neural cortex of the suit resided in the head. Once I was finished working, I put all of my tools away since I wasn't going to need them for another few weeks. Then I got myself settled down to sleep the day away, wondering what the night ahead would hold for us all.

* * *

 **Well there you have it! That is the end of the Night Guard's first night. Quite a bit more information was revealed, as my girl pointed out lol. I hope you enjoyed it and will join me for chapter 15 when I get it posted hopefully next week. I want to take a few words to thank the followers who have decided to receive alerts for my story. It means a great deal to me.**

 **Until next time, stay safe!**


	16. Night 4

**Hello Sweeties! I have to apologize again for being a week behind on posting. I am a Canadian and two weekends ago where I normally would have written up this chapter was the time for our Thanksgiving. Which meant that with all the family stuff going on, I didn't get the chance as much as I wanted to sit down and write. I found a little bit here and there since my last upload to do it. So here is the final product. Even if it is a touch shorter than I had originally wanted, but I didn't want to go another week without posting. I'm actually typing this up on the upload day. So if you are seeing this, I managed it lol. I am shocked yet again to see my view count on this story at 856! I'm happy. Anyways, here's the chapter now. XD**

* * *

I awoke feeling oddly refreshed, which I was surprised about. Of course I hadn't given him any energy before going to bed. So that could be a plausible explanation for it. As I grabbed something to nibble on I realized I was going to have to leave the Haunted House in order to get more supplies. I however put it out of my mind as I finally dragged my computer out for the first time since I had gotten there. Getting more supplies was being put on the list of things that I would have to take care of. I ate my food while it booted up and once it had it didn't take ong to hack the internet. I immediately began searching for information.

Time passed without me really noticing as I jotted down notes that dealt with the different topics I had been researching. I was so absorbed that I didn't even notice when Vin rose and stood behind me. Obviously my body had decided that he was not a threat to me. My focus shifted from the computer to the hand that had come into view. I couldn't help it as my eyes traveled up the arm to Vin's face. A blush coming to my cheeks at the curiosity I saw in his gaze, thankful that the blush was only a slight dusting.

He let's out a chuckle as he watches me with the curiosity and now amusement. "What were you looking at?" he says while indicating the screen. Though I had a feeling he knew what had been on the screen for a few minutes before he had decided to catch my attention.

So I shrug slightly as I gather my note pages into a pile. I lightly tapped the bottom edge of the papers as I answered, "Weapons, obviously. Do you have a problem with that?" He shakes his head as I put the pages into a file folder. I wasn't ready to show him what I had discovered yet. I needed more before I was comfortable sharing. I needed to do some digging outside of the use of the internet. Something else to put on the growing list. That was going to be the tricky part, to complete tasks that were outside of the park, as the other souls in the building had become more active even during the last hours of the day due to there being a Guard for the Night.

I frown slightly as I sensed not just Flynn and Mark, but someone else with them. I gave Vin a worried look, silencing him as he had opened his mouth to answer me, motioning him back into his suit. Then I killed the lights after not only closing but covering up my laptop with a cloth. I retreated into a corner next to the door just as they started entering. Flynn came through the closed door first, followed by the unknown soul and Mark picking up the rear. I closed my eyes as they faced the Springtrap suit. I focused on the soul that was with the Foxes. The aura that belonged to the soul was this pure Crystal Blue colour, and as I studied it I had this image in my mind of one particular animatronic's eyes.

I then open my eyes to see Flynn looking in my direction, a grin on his lips. However, he chose not to speak to me yet, as he instead turned his head to look at the suit. "We came as we said we would. I heard that the Guard from last night is quite gutsy. Apparently the kid has decided to come back for a second night." he said.

Vin let's the suit stare directly at the three of them silently for a long moment. "Interesting." he replied simply as the eyes of the suit shift to rest completely on the soul. "Why?" he asks the one worded question. My guess is that he was asking the Foxes why they had brought the soul along.

I was glad that the souls attention was on Vin, who had the suit leaning back against the table. It meant the soul wasn't looking around as I snuck closer to them from behind. Mark twitched slightly when I placed my hand on his lower back to let him know I was there. I took the opportunity to get attuned to him. Though my eyes widen slightly at Mark's response to Vin's question, "We brought him with us to present him to the Priestess. Of course we brought him to you as well. As he had heard something said among the day crew. We believe you both will find it interesting. We want him to tell you himself though."

Vin shifts the eyes of the suit to me, though it would appear that he was looking at Mark. I could feel the question in him, so I give him a subtle nod, to which I felt a rush of glee in answer. I moved to be more solidly behind Mark as I had a feeling something was up. "Step closer then boy." Vin says to the soul. Flynn forces the soul to take a step forward with a grin. I felt Vin shift inside the suit just before he projected his soul, stepping out of the front of the suit.

I watched as the soul not only yelped in surprise but he also scrambled back. He managed to somehow trip on his own feet and fall on his ass. I made Mark face the boy as I moved back. Since Mark had called me Priestess, it gave me an idea. A rather wicked one after what Vin had done. Both Vin and Flynn were laughing immensely at the soul. It gave me enough sound cover to get into my clothing bag. I swapped my pants for black tights and my top for a rich deep blue corset. I brought out my black velvet cloak and pulled it over me. My final touch was a wrap around half gypsy skirt. By the time I got to that point in my changing, the room was silent. This meant that as I carefully slid the skirt around my hips, the occasional soft tinkle would ring out into the room.

I was watching the soul as I was putting it on and securing it. Every time it made a sound he twitched and looked around. He was clearly trying to figure out where they were coming from, where the source of them was located. The other three merely stood there with grins on their lips, not saying a word to give me away. Once I was ready I started moving to the circle of moonlight. As I started moving, so did Flynn with an intense look on his face as he stopped next to the pool of light. When I got close to it, he made a motion for me to stop. He clearly had some plan in mind, so out of curiosity I stopped and he turned to face the others. I waited to see what he had in mind.

"May I present to you... The Priestess." he declared to the soul and in the little pause in his sentence he held his hand out, palm up, inside the light. I took the hint by placing my hand in his and let him lead me into the moonlight. A grin spread across my lips at the sight of the spirit going pale as the light fell on my features. I found it highly entertaining to see it. I decided to hold off on saying anything for the moment as the soul stared at me with a slack jaw. Mark moves to kneel next to me, his head bowed as Vin moves to turn one of the lights on. It illuminated a little, only where we stood, not enough to reveal my work bench or any of my belongings in the corner of the room.

I let go of Flynn's hand as I continue to stare at the soul. Flynn moved to shadow Mark on the opposite side of my body to him. I had an idea as to who the soul was, but I had to make sure. When I spoke I changed my voice slightly, adding a mystical quality to it, "Who are you boy?"

He had finally moved off his ass, but only enough to be on his knees. Vin crosses his arms as he leans against the table next to his suit. He had an amused grin still on his lips. "B... B... Bonnie." he stutters as he drops his gaze to the floor.

I smile softly at his response, as it turned out the pair of eyes that had come to me was right. _Another 'Original' huh? This could work in my favour._ I thought to myself before refocusing on the room. "Would you take opportunity to recover what your mortal name had been, if such was presented to you?" I ask him casually.

He looks up in surprise at my question and he blinks a couple times. I remain silent as I wait for him to answer me. After another moment he finally does respond to my question, "Yes. I would take that opportunity."

I nod slightly as Vin grins broadly, a glint in his eyes. I could feel how very much he was enjoying it. What surprised me though, was that I got a shadow sensation of Flynn's enjoyment. I turn my gaze to Vin who briefly returns my gaze, so I give him a nod before he moved his gaze back to Bonnie. "I hold the knowledge of your name boy." he said to Bonnie straight forward and in a matter of fact tone. Bonnie's eyes pop open wide in surprise, speechless at the declaration. Vin grins broadly at the sight before stating, "Your name was Benjamin." Vin's eyes glint with some emotion after he spoke.

Benjamin composes himself and lowers his head before speaking softly while keeping his head down, "Thank you for the return of my name to me. I am most appreciative to you both." As he had been speaking I couldn't help but focus on his voice itself. Once he had stopped stuttering I could tell it was wholly masculine and sounded well bred. It slightly amused me that the voice made me think of a butler, or an old English servant.

I took a step towards Benjamin, the skirt rustling and tinkling slightly as I did. A serious look comes to my face as I gaze down at him, he had yet to get off of his knees. I was starting to get used to seeing the souls in outfits that children would not wear when going to a family restaurant meant for kids. It was quite formal looking, which could have added to the butler idea that had come to my mind earlier. His pants were a dark grey pair of dress slacks with a matching pair of socks and dress shoes. For his upper body he had a black long sleeve button-up shirt and a vest. Though I found the vest quite peculiar, as the back of it matched the slacks while the front was a deep purple. "You came to tell us something? Something that was overheard I believe was said." I ask him lightly.

Benjamin nods slightly, though keeps his gaze on the floor. "Yes. The people who run this place are always looking for memorabilia and things from the restaurants. Or even things that have anything to do with any form of Fazbear Entertainment. It appears they found some items that are really old now. However I heard these items deal with an accident that had happened at an early location. Something about some poor kids head getting crushed." he tells us, though trails off at the end with a frown and a shake of his head.

I look down at Flynn as he flinches, a solemn look on his face. Neither he nor Mark had moved from their kneeling position yet, which I thought was odd. At glancing at Mark, I could see that he wore an equally as solemn expression as was on Flynn. Vin on the other hand looked thoughtful, his gaze unfocused and fixed on nothing but air. This development could mean anything really and I knew Benjamin had told us all he currently knew. I let out a soft yet weary sigh, as I knew that this was going to add to my definitely growing list of things to look into. I close my eyes for a few seconds before opening them to address Benjamin again, "Thank you for telling us. It is useful to know."

He nods slightly as he lightly blushed, amusing me at seeing a touch of pink across the cheeks of a bodiless soul. I was seeing quite a few acts and reactions from the spirits that would be more at home with a living body. He glances up at me briefly, gaze coming to mine for only a second before sliding away to just as briefly land on each of the three in turn. "I am just happy to be of help to someone." he answers me as he drops his gaze, though not before I caught sight of the sadness I noted in his voice. I had a feeling that he was trying to keep it hidden from us.

A frown comes to my lips as I repress the urge to reach out and touch him. Instead I put a smile on as I spoke again, "It was very useful indeed. We need to know what the humans are up to when it comes to this place. We have to be aware of what they plan. Do you think that you would be up for such a task Benjamin?"

I could see a big smile on his lips at my question and he nods, perhaps a bit faster than what I thought was required. I choose not to comment as he speaks, "Of course Priestess. It would be an honour to do this task for you."

I nod once before a serious look comes to my features again as I gaze down at him. "There is one stipulation to you doing this job. It is a confidential task. Which means that no one outside this room must a hear a single word. You cannot even breath a word of me to or in front of anyone who is not in this room. Do you understand?"

He looks up at me with a determined resolve in his gaze. "I understand Priestess. I will not let you down." he replies, the determination in his eyes reflected in his voice.

* * *

 **Well there you finally have it. Again I am sorry for this coming out late. Heck it's already evening when I finish typing this up. XD Oh well, I got it out. I hope you liked it. If you did, let me know! If you also think you know about the objects mentioned by Bonnie, feel free to let me know that too! I'll let you go now, stay safe and I hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	17. Discovery

**Hello** **Sweeties! Welcome to the next chapter. I know this is coming out a week later than I wanted to. Even switching to a bi-weekly posting schedule seemed to be tricky for me this time. The past several weeks has been really busy and barely had time to write. At times even when I could sit down and write, I was having issues with it. But I did manage to get through and finish it. I am surprised that I went from 856 views to 947 views! I'm so happy.**

 **Anyways. Let me present to you the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Once I had gotten Benjamin's oath and was satisfied he would not break it, I got a bit of food. I was interested to see what the Guard was going to do this time. I still couldn't get over the fact that the kid had decided to return for a second night. Though my mind was also filled with all the information I had gathered. I was definitely going to have to talk to Vin about one thing I found out about the location that he died in. That would have to wait.

I sent the three boys on ahead so that I could change again. Sure I can make myself invisible, but that isn't the only sense I had to worry about. No matter how much personal power I had, there was no way I was going to keep the souls from hearing. Let alone the Guard. So I had to remove the skirt for something that wasn't going to male noise when I moved.

Once I was ready I gave Vin a grin, seeing he was back in his suit already. He had been kind enough not to look at me while I had been changing. Right after I gave him the grin the phone in the office rang. As I figured would be the case, it answered on it's own and filled the building with the surfer's voice. Part of me wanted to meet the man behind the voice, just so that I would finally have a face to put with it.

Not even halfway into the phone call I stepped into the hallway, after putting my second level of invisibility on of course. I made my way along the maze as the voice on the phone continued to talk. When I got closer to the souls, I made sure to soften my steps so they would not hear them. I was a little surprised to see that Flynn and Mark were leaning against the wall near the stretch of hallway with the office window. I nod to the two of them with an eager grin for what was to come. It was going to be one hell of a night, I could feel it.

As I had done the previous night, I edged up to the window and took a peek inside to see what the Guard was doing. I wasn't surprised to see dark bags under his eyes after the jumpscare Flynn had given him. I doubted the boy had gotten much sleep at all when at home. Though he seemed to be alert and quite focused on flipping sporadically through the feeds as Surfer Dude finished on the phone. I took the opportunity to raise my invisibility to level three and slipped into the office. I quickly yet Quietly moved behind the boy.

In the silence after the call ended, I realized it wasn't exactly silent in the room after-all. The kid was muttering something to himself and I had to lean forward a bit to hear him. It amused me that he was repeating the same words, mostly it was a lot of 'where are you?' and 'I know you're out there'. Though the words that got me the most were, 'where the hell are you, you damn Fox, come out'. _The kid really is gutsy._ I thought to myself.

I watched as the hours slowly ticked by, though thankfully they were not uneventful. As a few of the souls were toying with the boy. Namely Freddy and Balloons were the ones doing it, though I could also occasionally see a pair of white eyes through the static which made me grin. The boy would twitch each time he caught sight of them as well. Over-all he seemed to handle himself better this time around. At the very east he didn't pass out again.

When the boy had two hours left I knew there was something going on, but I couldn't figure out how I really knew that. Nothing had really changed that I could put my finger on. Mark was peeking into the office from the bottom of the window as he sometimes did, so that was fairly normal. However Flynn was standing behind him with a big grin on his maw, perhaps that was what tipped me off. I could tell the Guard could see Mark and was doing his best to ignore the Fox and obviously couldn't see Flynn. After a couple moments Mark disappears from the window to stand next to Flynn. The two of them were murmuring to each other and Benjamin joined them. After another moment I had to raise my invisibility back up from the first to the third level as Chica joined them.

I watched as the Guard ran his left hand through his hair, yet again. Not like it wasn't already messed up from the countless times he had not only done that, but yanked at it. I kept thinking about how lucky he was that the fifteen inch tablet was hardwired to the power supply for the building.

Just as I was thinking about the systems that the kid had to also keep going, the initial warning started. The kid let out a slight growl and muttered a 'no you don't ' as he slid back a panel built into the top of the desk. The people who did the set up designed it that there were three buttons hidden under the panel. I found it a very ingenious way to do things. When the system was active in the Office the buttons were in operation. As long as they were in their compressed setting and the little lights were green, everything was good. If the buttons had decompressed and the lights were red, that was bad. When that happened the button would have to be held down until the light went from yellow to green.

Once he had the systems rebooted he went back to searching the cameras. He seemed to be looking for Flynn still, while trying to keep Vin away. I had a feeling that the kid was going to make it through the night. Though I still knew Flynn had something up his sleeve since he hadn't appeared to the kid yet. It made me curious to know what it was that he had planned, but I knew I had to be patient.

There was only half an hour left when Flynn made his move finally. The kid was at his wits end, as he suddenly yelled for Flynn to show up. The kid really had guts to be calling out and taunting the Fox. I oddly enough felt a bit of admiration towards the kid. Though I looked out the window to see Flynn grinning viciously at the kid, his eyes gleaming in the lower lighting. He then turned his head to Mark who returned his grin, it was time it seemed for Flynn's plan to be enacted and I would finally learn what it was.

The kid stood up out of his chair, growling in frustration as he had both of his hands gripping his hair tight enough that I could see the whitened knuckles. I was looking at the camera feed, or at least the pair of white eyes staring at the number eight camera. Though my eyes are drawn away from the tablet as I see that the kid drops his arms to his sides. I grin at seeing not only one Fox, but both standing there as the kids jaw goes slack from disbelief at them. After about thirty seconds, as if by silent cue, the pair of Foxes launched at the kid. Once again the kid let out a startled yell, sitting abruptly from the two coming at him. Also once again, upon looking at the kid while the two laughed and high fived each other, the kid was unconscious. On one hand I found myself wishing that he hadn't passed out, but on the other hand I was extremely entertained by it happening.

With a shake of my head I walked out of the Office and made my way back towards the Safe Room. On the way I came across Vin, so I had to give him the bad news that the game was over for the night. Once we got back to the Safe Room I filled him in on what had happened in the Office. Vin kept cracking out in laughter and at a couple points I even had to stop due to my own laughter. Though I was a little surprised that neither one of the two Foxes showed up the entire time I was talking to Vin.

After I finishes telling Vin all about what had happened we didn't really talk much. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though. It was nice to sit there while thinking about our own thoughts. Then after a little nap I got up to see that Vin was down for the count. I checked the time, glad I hadn't been napping as long as I thought I had. This meant I had plenty of time to do what I needed. Once I was ready, I gave the Springtrap suit a light pat before slipping out into the corridor, mixing myself in with a group going through the Haunted House.

It was rather easy to blend in with them until I got outside of the building and then melt into the crowd until I got outside of the Amusement Park. From there I headed on foot until I got to the library, as I had decided that It was a good place to start. I gathered all the material I could together of what I wanted to look into and sat down to begin. I spent a few hours going through it all and took pictures of things I wanted to add to my files. I couldn't really see a way for me to do it in a way for me to take the information out in hard copy form.

When I left the library I followed the directions I had written down that would take me back to the Amusement Park. I had added a bit of a detour into my planned route as I wanted to check on something. I had to know if something was still where it was supposed to be since it was entirely possible that it no longer was. A lot can happen in the time was the thoughts going through my mind as I walked along sidewalks in the sunlight. I was a little concerned that it was already the beginning of sunset.

I pushed all thoughts out of my mind as I stopped before a rather nondescript grey building. It was plain and seemed to be a warehouse of some kind and I couldn't see any movement, nor any sign that it was used frequently at all. It didn't look like whatever company owned it had even bothered to hire security to patrol the perimeter as I got closer. I couldn't sense any cameras or the impression of any humans or even spirits in and around the building.

Feeling a bit emboldened at not finding anything to hinder me I found a way to slip inside. My suspicions were apparently correct in that it was a warehouse, as it was filled with large boxes sitting on skids. Though there seemed to be a wall of offices that took up some of the space so that it wasn't all storage boxes. Though as I walked by the open doors of the offices I could see the inches of dust on everything that was still in them.

The thing I found most peculiar about the wall of offices was the number. The inside of the building was tall enough to accommodate a second level of what I counted to be an even number of them. However the lower level where I was, had an odd number. There was a section of wall between two of the offices that was room enough for another to make it an even number as well. I didn't understand the reasoning for it, so I stood in front of the piece of wall to scrutinize it. Wanting to see if I could why at the very least. I was quite adamant about finding out what was behind it. If there was indeed something for me to uncover.

I stood there for a few minutes without getting the faintest inclination. My mind started to wander on me, I hadn't wanted to but it turned out to be a good thing though. As that was when my brain finally registered that there was something wrong with the wall. I could finally see the very faint outline that was in it, just about the size of a door. The people who did it had been very good at hiding it by blending it in with the rest of the space. There was no handle on this side of the door, so it obviously had a trigger to pop it open. I searched the wall a bit closer while at the same time I had my eyes just slightly unfocused to let my brain work. Hoping that my mind would hopefully pick out any anomalies.

The trigger turned out to be a small nondescript button about the size of the end of a standard Bic pen. I managed to activate it with my pinky, even if I had to wait a few seconds due to it's being unused. When the door popped open, the air that wooshed out was cold and stale from the lack of circulation. That told me more than anything how long it had been since the secret door had been opened.

I pulled the door open more and left it ajar as I stepped into the space beyond. Behind the door was a short hallway that would allow two adult men to walk side by side comfortably. What surprised me was that the floor was concrete and the walls were plain grey cinder block. It was so at odds with the painted dry wall in the offices and over the door. I didn't let the surprise of it distract me for long as I walked down the hallway to the double metal doors at the other end. I frown slightly at them as a thought of what it could be comes to mind.

On the other sides of two doors were signs that had not held up to the test of time as all the paint had peeled off. I thought it must have been extremely cheap ass paint for that to happen in a sealed room. Though the thought did occur to me that the peeling had started before it was sealed off. I shake my head to clear the thoughts about the paint and moved to the sign on my left hand side. When I stepped closer to it I could tell that the letters had been slightly recessed, just not enough to have been seen five steps back without the colour. It gave me a bit of hope, so I ran my fingers over it, making out the words Maintenance Personnel Access in large letters. However it was the smaller ones across the top of the sign that causes me to gasp.

I didn't stick around after that little discovery of mine. Though I did make sure I closed the door again before I left. I didn't need to chance if anyone came into the building that they would spot the disturbance. I hurried back to the Amusement Park with the sun almost fully set when I arrived. I slipped back onto the property and into the Haunted House with ease. I checked the time when I got into the Safe Room and realized I still had some hours to go before Vin would rise for the night. So I grabbed a quick snack from the bag of food I had bought in a convenience store along the way. Then I decided to hunker down in my corner to take a nap.

* * *

 **There you guys go! Again I am really sorry about the time it took to get it out. But I finished! I'm working steadily towards the unveiling of the conflict and some potentially really big reveals. You will have to wait and see though. Until then I hope you will keep supporting me. I know I still don't have that many followers, but the view count going up is encouraging at least. Let me know what you think of it so far. Please?**

 **Anyways I hope you will join me next time I post. Until then, stay safe!**


	18. Shocks

**Hello Sweeties! I am extremely sorry for how long it has been since I last posted. Dec was obviously not my month to keep up with my story lol. However I have it finally typed up! So you can enjoy it, I hope. Since my last uploaded chapter I see that I am up to 1,280 views. That makes me really happy. Anyways, here is chapter 17!**

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I was asleep for exactly, but it was clear when I woke up that my nap wasn't really a nap. I figured that out when I woke up to find Vin awake and talking with Flynn. I sat up, stretched with a yawn and rubbed at the sleep in my eyes. By the time I finished doing that I saw that both males were looking at me, though I couldn't tell what they were feeling since they kept their faces blank and I wasn't looking into them. I decided to ignore them for a moment as I grabbed something to nibble on before checking the time, my mouth going slack in surprise as it was only a few minutes to midnight. "The kid finally smartened up and quit, so they need to get another Guard. So we thought that we would let you sleep." Flynn tells me. I noticed after he spoke he had this odd expression on his face that I couldn't figure out.

I frown slightly as I look at him, my brows creasing. "What is it Flynn? What's on your mind?" I ask him with a bit of worry in my voice. Of course timing would have it that right after I asked Mark stepped through the closed door, Benjamin following him in after a couple seconds.

Mark looks at me and crosses his arms, however the pose was slightly ruined by the pout on his lips as he faced me. "Where did you go today?" he asks me, a bit of a whine in his voice. It reminded me that even with their appearance, the souls were never truly allowed to grow up. There would always be times when the nature they held when they died would come forward. Mark was seeming to me to be a petulant kind. My mouth gapes open for a few seconds at the question since it had caught me off guard. When I don't immediately answer he speaks again, "Don't try to deny it Priestess. Both Flynn and I felt the absence."

I let out a soft sigh as I hadn't been ready to divulge everything and I could only hope that the boys didn't pry too much into my activities. It was a rather tricky thing with the information I had gotten while at the library and I wasn't sure they could handle it. "I had to go do some research." I tell them as I got something out to eat and mentally saying a small prayer.

After I answered, Mark gets a curious expression while Benjamin keeps his head down, his gaze averted. Flynn tilts his head slightly while Vin merely arches a brow. "Are you going to share with us what your research was about?" Flynn asks me.

I walk over to my work space and take a seat, though I turn it so that I can look at everyone. While debating on how I was going to answer I pull out the folder I was keeping my research in. It somewhat surprised me that all four of them remained silent as I did all of that. "Newspapers, financial statements, family records. Mostly things I couldn't access remotely." I finally tell them, being a little cryptic.

Vin stiffened when I mentioned the family records but didn't make any comments much to my surprise. As I feared would unfortunately be the case, Mark gets more curious and nosy. "What did you want to research those for?" he asks as Flynn gives a little shake of the head slightly. Flynn seemed to know better than to ask.

I let out a hmm'ing sound to get me a little bit more time to figure out what I was going to say. The thing I was most excited about, I wasn't sure if I should mention it yet, considering how big a deal it is. My eyes shift back to them as I figure out what I would say, "Well, the newspapers is pretty obvious. I wanted to see first hand everything that had been put into print about the different restaurants and their owner." I thought it was a very diplomatic answer and a good way to go about it. So I continue with the diplomatic way of answering, "The family records was because I was trying to understand a familial connection. The financial records was trying to sort through some things about this place and the restaurants."

"What did you find out about the restaurants?" Benjamin asks softly, surprising me a little that he spoke. Even both Mark and Flynn were staring at him in surprise. Vin however, merely looked at the boy before looking at the ceiling.

I recompose myself before giving a slight shrug. "Most of the usual. When the owner finally let it sell the building would be bought and changed completely. The last restaurant however, was slightly different. It was bought by a company who managed to buy up a whole lot of houses and buildings around it. The company tore down all those homes in favour of building something else. All but one building was torn down and they only knocked down a few of the walls of the last one standing." I explain to them.

At this point I had all four pairs of eyes on me. "What do you mean they only knocked down a few falls?" Vin was the one to ask this. The other three looked at him as he spoke, then quickly turned their gazes back to me, waiting to hear what my answer would be.

Before speaking I raise my arms to indicate the walls around us. "This room that we stand in is the Safe Room. It literally was built to keep people safe. That means that all of these walls were reinforced to protect it's occupants. It would take quite a bit of effort to tear them down. I would imagine it would prove more costly to do it. So the company didn't bother. They built the Haunted House off of this room and surrounding it." I explain to them carefully, hoping they would understand.

Vin goes back to having a thoughtful expression on his face as he looks up at the ceiling again. The three boys having wide eyes and amazed expressions. "That is so cool!" Benjamin declares after I had finished.

I nod slightly as I start thinking about my research again. After a moment of silence I get a thought, so I look at Benjamin. "Any word on those items that had been found?" I ask him softly, keeping my voice level so that I would not betray the hope I was feeling.

The three boys had been silent while I was thinking, though at my speaking to him, Benjamin looks at me. He nods once before dipping his head to keep his gaze down. He seemed to be one of those types that was both shy and respectful. I liked that about him and would do my best not to take advantage of him. "Someone brought them in before closing and set them up. We haven't exactly been paying attention to everything they had been bringing in. So no one has any idea of where they got put." he tells me, his voice going softer in embarrassment at not being able to properly answer me.

"Thank you for the information Benjamin. It gives us somewhere to start. My eyes are freshest on the scene and I had taken time to look at most of what was on display. There was only one hallway that I did not investigate. I highly doubt that it is in that one, otherwise you all would have known the staff was putting the items in there." I tell Benjamin before getting up and pacing a little bit as I thought out loud. I had made sure to make it clear that I was happy with how much he had been able to help me.

The two Foxes watch me as I pace across the floor, following me with their heads as if I was some ball. Not that I really noticed with being preoccupied with my pondering the layout of the 'maze' that was the Haunted House. I suddenly stop pacing, standing in front of my bench and looking down at it. I got an idea and quickly did a map of the building onto a piece of paper, including the hallways. Once I had my base I began putting marks down of everything I could remember seeing. I was hoping that I would be able to guess the locations where staff might have put the items.

I turned around once I was finished drawing, noticing the curiosity on all three boys. I decided to sit down and set the paper on the floor so that they could inspect it. The problem I was having was in not knowing what sizes the objects were. Though perhaps I didn't really need to. Perhaps there was a way that I could get the searching done without having to leave the room. As long as I played my cards right that is.

With all the excitement about the items, the four souls that didn't know about me would be more active. They would surely see me if I went out without my power fully in place on the third level. However, I didn't want to needlessly expend energy if I didn't need to. That was something I wished to avoid. So I was, instead, going to have the souls help me out. I thought it was a very beautiful plan.

As I lent forward, picking up my pencil as I did so, and circled a few places on the map. "Alright boys. It's time to play a little game shall we. Our version of scavenger hunt. Since the three of you are able to move about more freely than I." I told the three before indicating the map. "Based on what I remember of the items in this building, these are some of the spaces I think is our best bet to find them. Of course I saw a sign yesterday that the Haunted House is going to be shut down for a few days. Something about unveiling some new items. The good thing about that, is it gives us more time. Let's use it the best we can." I explain with a smile.

The three boys nod as they looked at where I pointed on my map. Then I stayed silent as they talked to each other, planning it out. After a moment I got up, leaving the map with them, as I moved to my workbench. I pulled out some lined paper to start copying down some of the information that I had gotten at the library. I was able to get a few different things copied down before Benjamin came up beside me. "Excuse me Priestess. We are going to go and start looking now." he told me softly.

As he started to speak, I turned my attention to him and then nodded at his words. "Alright. I hope you will all be careful while you search." I told him, in return. He bows to me and returns to Flynn and Mark before the three of them left the room. In the silence of their leaving I return to my file.

Several hours passed while I had been working and Vin had been silently in his own thoughts during that time. Once I was finished I sat back with a stretch, hearing a few small cracks as I did so. Then I turn to look at Vin, waiting until he turns his head to give me eye contact. "I couldn't help but notice that you gave a reaction when I told the boys that one of the things I had been researching was familial connections. Don't worry, I won't reveal what I found out to them without your consent." I tell him honestly.

He nods and let's out a weary sigh before moving away from his suit. He walks closer to me and leans against my workbench a few steps from me. "What exactly did you find out about my 'familial connections' as you so eloquently put it?" he asks me with a bit of wry amusement in his voice and a quirk of the lips.

I lean back in my chair to look up at him. I wanted to see how he would react to what I was going to say. "For one thing, I found out how it is easy for people to miss the fact that you are William's nephew." I start off with, earning a raised brow. Figuring his silence as a sign I carry on, "William had two sisters. One older and one younger. Both married to respectable men. The oldest was your Mother, which meant that you always had a different last name. The youngest moved away for some big job, so not much is known." He nods, having obviously known all of that. "I also discovered that before William met and married his wife, he had a fiance. Though apparently the engagement only lasted a couple months. I found a newspaper article about how she very publicly broke it off and ended their relationship." I say as I watch his face still. I didn't think he had known about the former fiance.

His eyebrows rise slightly at the last part. "I didn't know about the previous engagement. I didn't bother with newspapers back then, and I didn't really talk about personal things with my Uncle. It explains a couple things." he confesses to me before looking off at nothing.

I wait until he focuses back in on me before I start speaking once more. "Guess that means everything I say now will be new to you then huh. So I found in the newspapers that a half a year later this woman married one of the city's eligible bachelors. She ended up having a son. Obviously your Uncle had been keeping tabs on her. As he became obsessed over this kid. It got to the point where your Uncle actually zeroed in on this kid as a potential experiment candidate without letting anyone know." I tell him before a pause to let it sink in.

"The thing is, Vin. The kids first name was Matthew and he died at a fairly young age because of injuries sustained at a restaurant." I tell him softly but evenly, making it fact. Of course it was all fact, so I presented it as such.

His gaze sharpens more on me with the new bit of information. "Are you saying that it could be the same Matthew?" he asks a little bit unsure and I couldn't tell what emotion was in his eyes. What I felt coming from him was a dizzying swirl that I quickly blocked out.

I bite my lip lightly as I nod once. "I checked the last name. It is the same one. I'm pretty sure your Uncle ended up using him as an experiment in the end. I just don't know if the boy knew about it. I have to do more research into it. However I do not believe even the the parents would have known." I answer him honestly.

He nods slightly, seeming to be willing to wait for confirmation on my suspicions. At least for now anyways, I would have to wait to see how long it would last for. I thought it best to move on for now with other things. "So I also found out that shortly after your death, your Aunt moved back. She brought her husband and Son with her." I go on to tell him while watching his face once more.

His eyebrows shoot up, adding to the surprise in his gaze. "I had a cousin? One I never knew about?" he asks as he sits down with the weight of the revelation.

I rise from my chair, but decide it would be better if I didn't touch him. So instead I lean against my bench and look down at him. "Have. As far as I can dig up, he is still very much alive." I reassure him with a light smile before falling into silence to let him sort through everything I told him.

My excitement got to me though, so I couldn't wait for more than fifteen minutes before telling him more. "On my way back from the library. Apart from my stop at a convenience store. I made another stop." I tell him in a soft tone as he looks up at me curiously. "I swung by an area of warehouses. I spent a bit of time inside one of them. I was really surprised by my discovery there." I carry on as I notice one of his eyebrows rise silently. I was a touch bit surprised that he remained silent in the few seconds after my words, letting a bit of suspension build in the air.

I take a deep breath before confessing just as softly as my other words, "Vin. I found it."

* * *

 **Well there you have it! Yes, I know, it's another cliff hanger. You can blame Spring Bella for getting me hooked on the blasted things lol. Anyways, I'm not entirely sure when I will be posting another one. I only have like the first paragraph of chapter 18 written down. Like I said at the top, December was not my month. Not to mention near the end of Dec I started a new job. It is one that I do overnight shifts. With sleeping nearly all day, writing is going to be much slower. However, I will do my best to get another chapter out as soon as I am capable.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review letting me know if you did or not. Also if you like, you can make a guess as to what Kit is referring to. Up until I make that reveal of course, which will be in the next chapter. I will let you go now. Stay safe!**


	19. And that makes four

**Hello Sweeties! Kitty Moonchild here, back since Jan 10th. I am really sorry about how long this chapter took to come out. When I finished the previous chapter I started writing this one. I got halfway through paragraph one and then had to set it aside due to work. Then when I went to pick it up again I found I had encountered writer's block. A couple weeks ago I got my inspiration back and managed to crank it out in a matter of a couple days. Sadly getting it typed up took two more weeks. However, I am really happy with how it turned out in the end. I'm also happy to see that I am up to 1,483 views on this. Maybe that means people like it? Anyways I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

As my confession silently echoed in the room, Vin stared up at me with a dumbfounded expression. I opened myself back up to his emotions since he seemed to have dropped in how many he was currently feeling. Sure enough when I 'reached out' to his emotions I was met with the solid vibration of his being stunned. I couldn't resist a bit of a smile at having been able to get such a reaction from him. As my own version of an apology for taking such pleasure from it, I gave him as much time as he needed.

After several long moments of the silence he finally spoke, "You found It. You are absolutely sure that you found my Uncle's side project?" He seemed to have gotten a bit of disbelief in his mind as he had thought about my confession.

A grin spreads across my lips after his question. I nod before responding, "Oh I'm quite sure that I found it. When I was investigating I found a Maintenance Personnel Access Elevator. It was behind a secret wall no less and had a sign next to the elevator doors that had the company name on it. Given all that, there is no doubt in my mind that I found it."

He shakes his head slightly as he got to his feet. I could sense the shock and disbelief fading under a growing feeling of concern and a wash of other emotions he doesn't give me the chance to sort through. "There is no telling what my Uncle created and put down there. We don't know what could still be locked below the surface." he says to me as he turns his gaze to mine, something lurking in the depths of his eyes.

The grin doesn't leave my lips as I return his gaze steadily with my own. "I will agree to that second part. We do not know what remains in that secret place. Except you are forgetting that I already knew about that place. Not to mention that I have displayed knowledge dealing with the different Fazbear Animatronics to date." I point out to him.

He frowns at me as he folds his arms, staring at me with an intense expression on his face. "Regardless. We don't know what is down there still or how they would react to someone showing up now. Swear to me that you will not go down there until we can guarantee your safety." he tells me in a tone that was matter-of-fact. Instead of speaking to him, I arch a brow at him at the words he had chosen. "I don't want to risk loosing my new mechanicso soon. The suit finally works decently again and it would be quite the endeavor to attempt to find someone who would be capable." he tells me briskly.

I put a pout on my lips, getting the urge to tease him. "Here I thought you actually cared about me." I tell him, earning myself a snort from him in reaction. I relent with a nod and swear to him that I would stay away from there for now. I most certainly wasn't going to wait forever, no matter what he said, as I really wanted to see what was under the warehouse. At least for the time being I had the mystery of the new items to occupy myself.

Since I didn't have to worry about any real schedule of sleep due to the lack of a guard on duty, I went back to my records. I finished copying down everything I had yet to, glad to get it completed and put them all away to keep them safe. Then I decided that I would catch a quick nap before I planned on doing some more of my online research. As there were things I had yet to look up, or needed to further look into.

"Kit... Kit..." I could hear someone calling my name, but at first I thought it was merely a part of the dream I was having. That was until I felt a hand move to my shoulder. The weight of it told me that I wasn't having a vivid dream. That along with the slight tingle that swept through my body from the point of contact. I open my eyes to see Vin kneeling down beside me with his arm stretched to me, showing me that it was his hand on my shoulder. "You're awake now, good. I wouldn't have roused you, except for the fact that Benjamin has returned. He appears quite excited about the news he has for us." he told me as I sat up and rubbed the bit of sleep out of my eyes that had accumulated.

I glance over to where Benjamin was nearly constantly shifting from one foot to another. "Must be good news if he is excited." I comment to Vin before standing up. I didn't feel the need to change my clothing just yet as I hadn't been wearing them for long. Vin rises to stand beside me before we approach Benjamin. "Vincent here tells me that you have an update for us." I say to the boy as we come to a stop near him.

Benjamin nods, ducking his gaze as he smiles. "Yes. We are pretty sure that we found the items. Flynn says we did." he tells me, the expression on his face changing when he spoke of Flynn.

I listen to his words as I watch his face. I liked that they had found the items. However, I did not like the expression he was wearing. "What is torubling you Benjamin?" I ask him lightly.

He frowns a little as he appears to be trying to figure out how to answer me, so I gave him a moment to collect his words. "When he said that we had indeed found the new items... There seemed to be something different about him. He didn't have his usual demeanor. It was lke he was somber and there was something in his eyes. It made the metaphorical hairs stand on my nape." he explains while looking at the floor.

I couldn't help but frown myself at hearing that. It wasn't that long ago that I met Flynn, but after getting a sense of him it certainly seemed different. I had only seen him grow somber during moments when speaking of his life as a human. I had gotten the impression that Flynn was a bright and playful type, so the description Benjamin gave was the opposite of that assessment. I found it very troubling and I did not like the sounds of it one bit, I was going to have to keep an eye out for the described behaviour. "Thank you for letting us know. We will keep an eye on him." I tell Benjamin while glancing at Vin, who was looking off at nothing. As seeming to be a usual thing for Vin, he appeared to be deep in thought.

I fell into my own thoughts for a moment, well more than one really. I was trying to decide what my next move would be. I needed to see the items for myself, though I was also worried about the other four souls. Sure I had Vin and the three boys on my side, except we still didn't know the entent of Vin's new capabilities. We had gotten around to testing some ideas of mine out. It meant I did not want to reveal myself and risk putting the guys in danger.

With my mind made up I called Benjamin's attention to me, succeeding in also getting Vin's. I conveyed to the boy what I wanted from him and The Foxes, receiving a look of surprise from Vin. Benjamin however, merely nods his head in acceptance of my wishes without complaint. As soon as I dismissed him, he went to find The Foxes again to pass on my request of the three of them. Once he was out of the room Vin opens his mouth to ask me a question, "Are you sure that was a wise decision?"

I let out a sigh and move to pull out a snack. "It wasn't a rash choice on my part. I have been contemplating and re-contemplating my course of action. Do you know how many times I have had to re-think things because of second-guessing myself? How many times I have had to make concessions for the things people do around me? Especially when it comes to the decisions Flynn makes." I tell Vin as I move to sit down and rip open the packaging of the snack before taking a bite of it once I finished talking. In the silence after my words I stared at him as I chewed on the food.

The frown he had been wearing deepens, but he decides to drop the subject. He turns away and let's me eat in silence as he moves over to where he left his suit. I got lost in thought as I nibbled, wondering yet again what items had been brought to the Haunted House. I had an idea on what some of them could be, based on what was in the room in the game. Though for all I knew I could have found a deviation. I was hardly able to contain my anticipation.

Since I hadn't looked at the clock after I had lain down for my nap, I didn't know how much time I really spent sitting there thinking. My silent musings was interrupted by Flynn coming through the closed door causing me to look up. He let me know that he had come ahead of the others in case I wanted to set up anything. Since they had fulfilled my request. I knew there wasn't much time for me to think on it, so I nodded and quickly set up. Vin easily slid back into his suit as I did so.

A moment after I finished setting up, Benjamin entered the room, lightly tugging along with him a blonde haired girl. She seemed wary, but Benjamin had her by the hand. Not only that, but Mark followed them in and stayed close behind her. I got the idea that he was concerned that she might suddenly make a break for it. Her eyes darted around the room a bit and she flinched quite visibly when her gaze landed on The Springtrap. At the reaction Mark moved to pat her free hand comfortingly.

I took a moment to study the girl as she struggled to calm herself. She had bright blonde hair that fell to the bottom of her shoulder blades. The strands had, in my mind, pretty highlights that appeared to be natural. I could see that her eyes were an interesting cerulean blue in hue and were quite expressive. I noticed that she was an inch shorter than myself, standing at five foot five and looked to be sixteen years old.

Her attire was a little surprising with how miss-matched it was and so unlike the others. Her cute little flat heeled shoes were orange, meanwhile she had what seemed to be knee-high white socks. Her knee length pleated skirt was magenta, but her blouse was sun yellow with multi-coloured pale flowers embroidered on it. I could slightly understand it, though it would suck if I was stuck in an outfit like that.

By the time I finished studying her, she seemed to have calmed down, at least a little. It helped that Vincent kept Springtrap utterly still, even if I could tell that he was enjoying her unease. I decided to finally speak, "Welcome to my Sanctuary my dear." She twitches as I start speaking and immediately starts looking around nervously again. Since I had been standing in the shadows, I step into view with a soft jingle from my skirt, her eyes widening as they land on me. "I am the Priestess Kit. Who may you be my dear?" I ask her after I stop moving forward.

She stares at me in silence for a long moment, that is until Mark gave her a light nudge. She blushes softly and looks down, her eyes no longer being as wide as saucers. "I'm known as Chica, Miss Priestess." she answers me meekly. It was quite adorable and I could definitely see her as the little sister type. Thus far I was glad I had chosen for the boys to bring her instead of Balloons.

I smile lightly at her, putting a warmth into it." It is a pleasure to meet you Chica. I am sure it was a shock coming into this room. I apologize for that. I do not wish for you to feel discomfort. I simply had to meet you and this is the best place for me to do so." I explain to her in an even and light tone.

She doesn't say anything as she looks at the floor, chewing her lip. Mark and Benjamin stay to either side of her as Flynn moves to my left side. He faces the girl and speaks to her, "Don't fret Chica. This is a safe place." She glances at him, doubt at his words clear in her eyes as her gaze briefly slides to The Springtrap. Flynn let's out a soft laugh, which she was clearly irritated by him doing so. "Do you really think that Bonnie would bring you here if it were not? I was going to say the three of us. But Mangle and I are notorious for doing questionable things." he says to her, following it with a deep chuckle this time.

She let's out a huff at him before responding to him, "If it had only been you and Mangle I wouldn't have trusted it. I trust Bonnie. Really I do... but..." She trails off as her eyes go to The Springtrap once again.

Mark pats her again lightly on the hand and speaks in a soothing voice, "I understand. Foxy gave me quite the scare when he introduced me to the Priestess. I will admit that we did the same thing to poor Bonnie there. But Chica, I ask you to place your trust in me again. There are some things that have changed around here, things you need to know, and things you need to see." As he spoke he put a bit of conviction in his tone. She kept her gaze on his the entire time he spoke to her and when he was finished she nods in acceptance.

I waited until both of them were looking at me before I acted on the idea that Mark's last part put into my mind. I knew Vincent wouldn't mind going along with it, as he always enjoyed the reactions he gets from them. So I held out my right hand, palm down, out towards The Springtrap. "Come to my side Vincent." I spoke the words without taking my eyes off of Chica, wanting to see her reaction.

A few seconds later a slight sound rolled out of the suit, like he was going mmm, and it caused Chica to snap her head in his direction. When the sound stops, his voice comes from within the suit, "Of course Priestess." Once the last word dies from the air he steps out of the suit. This causes Chica to not only give a soft shriek of surprise but jerk back as well. She would have stumbled from the movement if not for Mark and Benjamin supporting her. I could sense the grin on Vin's lips without needing to see it as he strolls over to me, his amusement rolling off of him in waves that I swore were nearly tangible. Even Flynn on my other side was amused at her reaction, though I could tell he was struggling to dampen it down. When Vin reaches me he briefly touches my hand with his, palm to palm, before dropping it and facing the three opposite us.

I give Chica a moment to at least slightly recover from the small fright before I speak to her again, "That was one of the things that you needed. I apologize for the way it was done, I merely did not see another way at this time. There are, as Mangle said, things that you need to know. I will do my best not to overwhelm you. I want to get one thing out of the way first. Your lost name. I find it highly impractical to keep on calling all of you by the names of the suits you no longer wear."

She frowns at me and opens her mouth, so I stop there to give her the chance to speak. "What do you mean exactly? What lost name?" she asks me, her frown deepening and confusion in her eyes.

At her words it was my turn to frown and let out a soft sigh. "It seems that it has been so long that you do not remember. I am talking about your original name. The one that your parents gave you when you were born, before you became Chica. All three of the boys have their names back and I believe it is time that you had yours returned to you as well." I explain to her. As expected I was awarded with surprise from her, though I don't give her the chance to speak yet. "May I re-introduce you to Flynn, Mark and Benjamin." I follow it with, indicating each of the boys when I spoke their name.

She looks at the three boys in turn, meeting their gazes before returning hers to mine. She seemed to have settled down fully now as she stood there. "So then what is my so-called name, since you say it isn't really Chica after all." she asks me.

The way she had worded her question amused me, especially the bit of attitude that had been in her voice. "I'm afraid that I cannot tell you that." I tell her honestly to see how she would react. I couldn't resist phrasing it that way because of how she had asked.

As soon as I spoke her face went blank, as if she didn't believe I was serious. "What? First you tell me that you want to give me my name back. But then follow it up by telling me that you can't tell me it. What are you playing at?" she questions me, the attitude stronger now.

I can't help but let out a light laugh before responding, "I am not playing. I only stated that I think you should have it are the one who assumed that meant it would come from me. I have only known each name when it has been given to each of the boys."

Her frown returns as I spoke, her confusion increasing at my words. "If you really don't know it, then who does?" she asks me, the attitude completely replaced with confusion.

Vin, who had remained silent and still, answers her, his voice rolling through the air, "I am the one who retained the knowledge of your name, Crystal."

 **Well there you have it! The end of chapter 18. Stay tuned for chapter 19 where you get to find out how she reacts to this information. I hope you enjoyed this one. Things are definitely brewing inside the Haunted House and I am excited to see where this goes, I hope you are too! I hope to see you in the next one. Until then, stay safe!**


	20. Confronting Memories

**Hello Sweeties! Kitty back with another installment for you guys. I can't believe it's been March since I last updated. I've had this chapter written up for most of that time, I just never had the time to actually sit down and type it. I also can't believe that I have now officially been working on this story for just over a year and I currently have 6 Followers and 1,850 views. I feel like such a lucky girl. I'll let you get to reading now. ENJOY!**

* * *

Crystal let's out a soft gasp as she looks at Vin, shocked enough to be a bit speechless for a moment. "How? How do you know it? For that matter, how do I know that I can even trust any name You say to any of us?" she demands of him.

I notice out of the corner of my eye the broad grin he was currently wearing. He was highly amused by her display of a feisty attitude and I swore I could feel pride growing within him. He, however, remains silent as he stands beside me. It surprises me when Benjamin answers her softly, "You can trust it. Crystal is your name."

She turns her head to look him in the eyes. "He could be lying to me. To all of us Bonnie. How do we really know any of these names are real?" she questions him, doubt and suspicion in her voice. Both were all over her face, as well as also a bit of fear.

Benjamin gently turns her body to face him fully. When Mark let's go of her hand, he takes it so that he is holding both of them. His expression utterly serious and open. "I know it is the truth. I know it inside, as sure of it as I am of the sunrise. I remember and I now wish I had not been such a foolish child in forgetting our human life. Your name is Crystal Brennovan. I know this because I am Benjamin Brennovan. Your older brother Benny." he tells her, giving her a wistful half smile at the end of his words.

Vin at some point had crossed him arms and was watching everything, his level of amusement going up. I noticed a change in Mark's demeanor as he took a step away from the two. He now looked forlorn and apparently Flynn took notice of it as well. As Flynn quickly changed that expression on Mark by walking over to him and pulling a typical older brother stunt. Which that stunt was to put him in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

Crystal suddenly breaks into tears, which I always found off on a ghost, since they don't actually produce any tears. Ben wraps his arms around her and holds her to him. That is when Vin clears his throat and speaks, "As much as I enjoy witnessing touching moments like these when it comes to my children... We still have some pressing concerns. Some of those we don't things we do not have to address at this time. Soon though. However. There is one that Must be addressed now before time slips away from us."

As he spoke all four of them gave him their attention. Once he finished speaking I continued from that point, "Crystal. You may not know this, but I pressed the boys to find the new items that had recently been brought here. I believe these items are connected to a boy who had been in one of the restaurants. This would be back when all of you were still alive. It is a priority that I see these items in order to find out for sure."

Crystal frowns again as I spoke, obviously she didn't understand something I had said. "Why does it have to be you? Specifically I mean." she asks both in confusion and curiosity.

I let out a soft sigh as I had wanted to avoid the next bit for a little while longer. "Because. I do not come from this world. I came from a different one. One where everything, well nearly everything, is well known and has a huge following. This gives me knowledge on things that none of you would know." I pause before something came to my mind. "I should say that the only ones to know would be the ones in this building who had to go through certain events." I add on, thinking about that fact.

Ben becomes curious at the part I added on and breaks me from the thoughts. "What events are you talking about Priestess? And what does it have to do with the objects that we found?" he asks, his gaze sharp with the intelligence in them.

I shake my head slightly at his questions. I was glad Vin was letting me take care of the explanation. Though it seemed he mostly kept his thoughts to himself unless he felt it was absolutely necessary. "One step at a time Benjamin. Trust me. I don't want to open up any old wounds until we know for sure about the items." I respond to him before I turn my gaze to Crystal. "Which brings us to why I had you brought here to meet me. As I said, I need to see them. Which means I have to go to where they are. My concern is Freddy and Marionette." I say directly to her. Then I step forward until I am standing directly in front of her. I raise my left hand, palm up, between us and ask her, "So I ask you this Crystal. Will you stand with us?" I wasn't sure how she would respond, but I hoped she would agree to it.

She bit her lip as she thought about it and looked at her brother. I decided to try something that came to my mind to encourage her. I raised my right hand in the same way as my left, except this time offering it to Ben. It was a relief to me when he didn't even hesitate in putting his hand over mine. Crystal watched him do it a few seconds pass before she nods once. "If my brother is willing to stand with you, I will too." she says before placing her hand over my left. It gave me a sense of relief that she accepted. I wasn't sure what would have happened if she said no and went to tell Freddy.

It was a peculiar sensation to feel the tingles I got from the two. They had different signatures to them and yet at the same time there was something in them that was the same. I figured it was because of their being genetic siblings. I smile warmly and tell her thank you before letting their hands go. I step back and nod to myself, coming to a decision.

I look around at everyone, glad to have them all. I blow out a breath before ending the silence, "I guess there is no time like the present to go see those items then. The sooner we know, the better." A frown comes to my lips as I turn to look at Vin, wondering what he was going to do.

He let's out a deep chuckle as he looks at me in return. "I have gotten fairly good at reading your expressions now. I will leave the suit here and keep out of sight. Until you have made a confirmation one way or the other concerning those items." he answers my unasked question with an accompanying brief bout of laughter.

I smile lightly at him and nod before turning to the door. "Time for a little field trip." I announce before walking over to the door and opening it just enough to slip through, out into the hallway. I waited for the others to come through behind me and the two Foxes to lead the way. It really didn't take us long to get to the spot where the items were. Ben and Crystal stayed away from the objects, though with her I think it was more because her brother was looking a little nervous. Mark hovered near Flynn, looking a bit concerned at how close Flynn was getting to them.

I looked at the objects, staying a few feet back as something about the hallway felt off. One could almost say that there was a weird vibe coming from somewhere. Looking at Ben again I wondered if he had been a little bit different than the other children. It was something I would have to see if I could look into to see if I was right, just later after this was dealt with. For now I had to focus on the items before me.

I was a little surprised to see the collection was eight items arranged rather haphazardly. It made me think that whoever set up the display had not cared about what they were doing. A couple of the items seemed to be your typical kids, a worn out slinky, a couple aged green army men. I was a little surprised by the frayed old blanket draping off the stand everything was on. Then there was the hook. No doubt it was meant to be part of a dress up kit. Most likely similar to cops or cowboys and indians. It was the last four items that held my interest.

They were exactly what I had expected them to be. It was a little on the disconcerting side seeing them in reality. I almost didn't believe my eyes, as they were exactly the four items in the boys room. The toy fan, toy phone, toy robot and the little weird toy caterpillar thing. I stepped a little closer to the collection, the sensation of wrongness crawling over my skin more noticeably and persistent. I did not like it one bit.

I was so focused on the four prevalent items that it took me several moments before I realized Flynn was no longer just looking. He had picked up the hook and I didn't know how long he had been holding it for. That was a bad thing, a very bad thing. Turning my gaze to his I could see a darkness, a hunger even, had nearly consumed them. It was not a look he had worn before and even Mark was looking between the hook and Flynn. I frown before speaking softly to him, "Flynn. I think you should put the hook back down. We got the confirmation we came for." As I speak Flynn looks at me before nodding and setting it back down in it's space. Though the look in his eyes did not dissipate.

Ben and Crystal look at each other before looking at me. Mark doesn't look away from Flynn until the hook was replaced. He was now looking at ne with both curiosity and anticipation for what I had to say. "What is your conclusion Priestess, what way did your confirmation go?" Benjamin asks into the silence.

"Yes, Priestess. Do enlighten us." a different voice speaks before I get a chance to answer Ben. I had been hoping the one that voice belonged to would stay away while I was investigating. Alas he showed up regardless, The Marionette, aka Matthew. He was standing on the opposite side of the hallway from which we had come. The first thing I saw of him was his aura, a strange dark green that was interwoven with black. My first thought at seeing the aura was that it resembled a miasma.

Once I got over the aura I was able to focus on his form. Since there was no guard he was in his human appearance instead of animatronic. So far he seemed to look the youngest of the spirits at fourteen. He certainly was the shortest thus far at five foot one. He had short black hair, your typical boys style, looking a bit tousled and a little unruly. His eyes were a brown, except they were closer to black and made me think of dark chocolate.

At this point I was un-surprised at his attire. Even if I did not fully even understand why they wore clothes like that. He wore midnight black dress slacks, black dress shoes, midnight black vest and a gunmetal grey long sleeve dress shirt. To some part of my mind it seemed to be appropriate. Th entire time I was studying him, he appeared to be doing the same to me as well. The silence stretched on after his words as no one spoke.

Seeming to be finished with his examination of me he breaks the silence again. "Well Priestess? Are you going to answer Bonnie's question?" he asks with a bit of a snide tone.

I turn to fully face Matthew, giving the soul eye-contact. "These items that were brought in are what I suspected them to be." I answer, even if I was being slightly vague about it. I didn't know how much I ought to say in front of Matthew about it. Most certainly because of who he was and the connection he had to them.

He tilts his head slightly at my answer, something glimmering in his eyes that I wasn't sure I wanted to figure out. "Oh do tell. What had you suspected them to be?" he asks as he continues to stare at me.

I lick my lips as I try to figure out how to answer without giving away too much. I didn't like jpw he kept pressing the matter. "They belonged to a child who ended up dying because of an accident in one of the Fazbear Entertainment business'." I finally settle on saying.

He straightens his head and appears to study me some more. "How do you know so much, Priestess?" he suddenly asks me, the last word coming out as more of a hiss.

My eyes widen a little in surprise at his question. It was not one that I wanted to tell him about. If the time came where I needed to talk about my home world I would only do that with a few individuals. I was saved from my musings and Matthew's intent gaze by a voice I remembered hearing a few nights previous. "There you are Marion. I was getting concerned that you had left so suddenly. What are you doing out here instead of in the room?" I could hear Freddy asking from behind Matthew.

He then steps into our view, a surprised look coming to his features as he spotted the rest of us. I was really starting to wonder about the universe's obsession with putting the souls in formal attire. Since that was what he was wearing. Milk chocolate slacks with a matching long sleeved dress shirt, black dress shoes and a black bow-tie. I couldn't help but think he was missing the hat. His eyes were an almond colour and his short chestnut hair was slicked back like you would find on a business man. Though I had to admit at the apparent age of 17, the look suited his 5 foot 8 frame.

Behind Freddy was the only remaining soul in residence, Balloons. I was a little surprised by his outfit, as it seemed more cohesive. At least I believe that was the thought that came to mind. It certainly wasn't as bazaar as Crystal's. As his was a pair of navy dress slacks and shoes with a vibrant red dress shirt. His carrot red hair was a curly mess though. His olive green eyes were bright and filled with curiosity as he looked at me, even if he didn't speak yet.

"What is going on here? Who is that woman and why is she here?" Freddy then asks, though his questions didn't seem to be directed at anyone in particular. He looked at each of the souls with me as he expected an answer.

Flynn steps forward a bit, facing Freddy, preparing to take the focus off the others. "She is The Priestess Kit. She has been among us for days. She was fixing up The Springtrap so it would be of better use for the company." he starts off explaining. He glances at me before looking at Freddy and continuing, "The thing is Fred. She hasn't just helped the company. She has been helping us. Awakening old memories that we should have never have put to sleep in our grief. We should not have let go of what we used to be."

Freddy starts frowning as he listened to Flynn talking. I noticed that what I had previously taken note of in Matthew's eyes, the glimmering in their depths, was positively dancing in them now. Something was not right, but I couldn't puzzle it out yet. My attention was drawn to Freddy as he spoke, "What are you going on about Foxy?" I could see Balloons alternating between looking at the two talking and glancing at me. "What memories are you talking about? Are you referring to when we played for the children?" Freddy then asked, features going soft as he seems to be recalling that time.

Flynn sighs and shakes his head just slightly. "No Freddy. I'm talking about before that. The company didn't Make us. That is one of the reasons why we are here. We were never programs, we only let ourselves come to believe that. It was a coping mechanism we had decided on to lessen the pain. When the Toys came, it threatened our newly acquired mental stability. So what did we do? We taught them how to let go as well. That way we wouldn't have to face our own pasts. It was just easier to believe that all we were, all we had ever been, were the animatronics we were trapped in." Flynn said to Freddy, falling silent for a moment. "But, Fred. If that's all we really ever were. How can we still be here?" he then asked the other soul in a light tone.

I watch as Freddy shifts his gaze to no particular point, appearing to be thinking about the question posed to him. Balloons surprises me by asking Flynn a question, "So if we were never an operating system. What exactly were we? Since obviously, as you pointed out, if we had simply been AI's we would have ceased to exist when our suits were deactivated. I feel this is something we would have struggled with the knowledge of when our suits were scrapped those many years ago." I found it fascinating to listen to his educated sentences with a voice that was younger than his seemingly 15 year old appearance.

Mark moves to stand just behind and to the side of Flynn. "It was hard on us when it happened. It shook our resolve, but we didn't dwell on it. We can discuss that more later if you like. As for what we once were... Flesh and bone Human. We died, but our souls remained on this plane of existence. Most of us have begun recovering memories from what we did have of human lives, as short as they were." Mark answers.

Flynn lowers his head, not quickly enough for me to miss the sorrow that came to his eyes. Mark puts a hand on his shoulder as both Ben and Crystal move closer. It seemed the three of them could sense how Flynn's mood had dropped. I caught sight of Matthew watching them with amusement. Flynn glances over his shoulder at the others, finding it hard to work up the nerve. I felt the call of his emotions, cycling through several ones. It had started with sorrow, moved to comforted, quickly into worry before his need tightened. The need to do what he must was nearly tangible to me.

After what seemed like several long moments as he went through the process of gathering up the courage, though in reality was maybe only one, he nods to the three. He turns his head to look at Freddy and Balloons. Freddy was looking back at Flynn, since Freddy had focused on Mark when the male had spoken.

Balloons was looking at us all with curiosity. Meanwhile Matthew still looked highly entertained by everything. I wasn't sure if it was a facade put on by the boy, or if he really was amused by the display of the four. I was struck with the sense of there being something not quite right in regards to Matthew.

Flynn nods once to himself it seemed before speaking, "We were all alive when the incident The Priestess spoke of happened. Not only were we alive, but we were witness to the Fredbear animatronic's mouth closing on a kids skull. Well some of us were there. Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and myself were present. Along with Goldie, she was there as well, even if she isn't here with us now."

In the momentary silence after his words I could feel the sorrow in the four next to me. Then I felt sorrow come from Freddy as well, the look in his eyes telling me that he was remembering. Flynn doesn't take long before he starts talking again, "Not only that. But the boy from that day is standing with us now. Marion. There is something you should know. We didn't just see what happened to you. The five of us were the ones who put you in Fredbear's mouth. We caused the accident that killed you." I could hear the misery in his words.

Matthew let's out a low sinister laugh that filled the air and sent a shiver down my spine. I finally discover what had felt so off about the boy since he had shown up. "Oh I already know." he responds, his voice thick with glee and holding a dark undertone.

* * *

 **There you have it guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Quite the twist at the very end huh? I have to apologize for how long it took for me to get this out. I have been working more with it being summer, so more shifts. I do have chapter 20 started, however, I don't know when I will get it posted. I've been doing something slightly different with it and I don't actually know when I will manage to get it posted. Hopefully before my birthday lol. Wish me luck! I will see you in my next Chapter. Stay safe guys!**


	21. The Past Will No Longer Hide

**Hello Sweeties! Welcome to chapter 20. I am so very sorry that it's taken me this many months to get this out to you. Obviously I didn't get it out before my brithday. I know I had finished writing it by that point, I just didn't get it typed up. Then I kind of misplaced the pages when I went to type it up. It urked me to no end that I couldn't find it. On the upside I am now at 2,632 views and 10 Followers! I am so happy to see that. I have more I want to say, but I will leave that to the end of this chapter so that you can get on to reading it. I hope you enjoy what I have written. Things are getting interesting!**

* * *

The silence that followed Matthew's statement hung in the air, a near tangible thing, as everyone stared at him. I had to block off outside emotions as everyone's tried to suffocate me. The most prominent emotion on everyone's faces was disbelief at his words. "I have known All Along. Unlike the rest of you guys, I Never Forgot who I was. Of what you did to me." he states, venom accentuating several of his words. "It made my night when I found out that you all had been killed. I immediately had to see your corpses for myself. It was a bonus to me when I saw your souls hadn't left yet." he carries on with a wicked grin. His gaze travels upwards for a moment.

No one spoke as he temporarily falls silent with reminiscing those events. "It was such a delight when I found I could keep you with me. I didn't hesitate with binding the rest of you after accidentally binding Flynn to that suit. It was the best unexpected birthday gift anyone could give me. It was so much fun to watch the lot of you suffer like I had suffered at your hands." he says to the air before dropping his gaze to Mark. "Then the night came when the next batch was killed. I knew he had done it on purpose, but it made me even happier. It gave me more "friends" for me to bring into my misery. How I loved to bring more into this existence of ours." he continues on, his grin turning feral.

After Matthew had been silent for a few minutes, that was when Flynn found his voice. "Why did you end up trapping us? Did you hate us that much or is there more to it?" he asks Matthew, his voice coming out rather strong given the situation.

Matthew lazily drops his gaze to Flynn, another feral grin forming. "When I first discovered I was dead, I had found myself standing in front of the stage. A woman showed up, friendly and chipper. Boy did I find her optimism aggravating, but I tolerated it. I put up with her while she showed me the ropes of being a spirit. At least until that bitch got so damn boring. She wouldn't let me have any fun." he explains, spitting out the last sentence.

"How dare you talk about Loretta that way!" I suddenly heard Vin yell from behind us. Turning my head to look at him, I could see the fury on his face. His eyes were flaring, his aura twisting. He walks up even and then past me, stopping a few steps in front of me. As he had passed I could feel his energy sparking against mine. It definitely showed me how angry he was, no, not anger, rage.

Matthew's lips twist into a grin once more as he stares at Vin. "Oh that's right. That bitch was your friend wasn't she. At least that's what you thought, didn't you? Though didn't she disappear the night you tricked me into the puppet? Guess the little bitch wasn't much of a friend after all, huh?" he says with malice coating his voice.

I watch Vin curl his hands into fists, his fury mounting. I could also see a slight trembling in his non-corporeal body as a result. "I will not stand idly by while you continue to use such a degrading word for Loretta. It doesn't matter if I have not seen her since that night. She does not deserve to be spoken of in such a way." Vin then says, his voice now sounding deceptively calm, even if all other signs showed the rage building.

Matthew let's out a sinister laugh, head tilting back. "Oh how sweet. You continue to defend the so-called friend that abandoned us." he eventually states after his laughter dies. He pauses as it appears a thought comes to him. "You know. If the twit hadn't vanished on us, you may have lived longer. She may have kept you from climbing into that deathtrap of yours. You should really blame her for your demise." he points out, his grin never wavering in the slightest.

Vin's shoulders slump at the words, the tension leaving his body as his head drops. I didn't like the troubled look on his face, nor the defeat in his eyes. I couldn't stand by and let him feel that, I needed him strong. I moved, putting my back to Matthew, facing Vin. What I was about to do was slightly risky, as I had only done it with him asleep. I place my right hand on his chest, the action making him look at me.

With his gaze on mine I started pushing energy into him, causing his eyes to widen slightly in surprise. A look of wonder soon replaces it on his features as his aura's twisting slowed to a stop and began moving over mine in a whisper. It wasn't an audible thing, just the sensation of it was like the whisper of wind over my skin. I smile softly at him, my resolve reflected in my eyes. My attention shifts slightly as Flynn moves beside us, curiosity plain to see. I open my mouth, to warn him, as I see his hand raise towards me.

I don't even know how I would describe what happened in that next moment. I was freely giving Vin energy and I was attuned to Flynn, when he touched my shoulder he became included in it. My head goes back as my energy output instantly doubled, eyes closing as my body went rigid. There was always something about sharing my energy that felt both wrong and yet good at the same time. It didn't take long before my energy stores nearly dropped, depleting to a level where my body decided on how it would conserve what remained.

I woke with a jolt, disoriented as I tried to sit up. At first not knowing what had happened or how long I had been out for. Or for that matter, where I was now. A gentle voice speaks from next to me, "It's okay, don't strain yourself. You are safe." A few seconds later a hand moves gently to my shoulder and back to help me sit up.

I take the offered water after I sat up, and took a drink. I could see everyone watching me, all but three were looking at me with concern. Vin merely looked at me, a hardness in his eyes. Meanwhile Freddy and Balloons were looking at me with empty expressions. I had already known it was Flynn who had spoken to and helped me. I had known even before he had spoken, as I could feel his energy, feel it thrumming through my being. "What happened in the hallway?" I ask softly, not wanting to strain my still dry throat.

Flynn suddenly looks down, averting his gaze as his expression rapidly turned sheepish. He obviously did not want to answer me. So I shift my own gaze to the one I trust most to answer me. "You fell unconscious after your energy level dropped to a dangerous point. I had Flynn bring you back here to recover." Vin answers me, his voice flat as he stated facts. Though I didn't miss the frown that came to Freddy at hearing Vin use the mortal name for the Fox.

I frown myself as I recalled the last moments before I passed out. "Meaning you stayed behind to face Matthew. What did you do?" I ask him a bit worriedly.

He let's out a slightly frustrated growl, surprising me a bit. "Yeah. I stayed behind to confront the little snot. I almost had him in my grasp, but the slippery bastard got away from me. So I came back here to wait for my next chance." he tells me, his voice hard and determined.

I nod slightly before glancing at the group nearby. "I see you managed to get them to come along. At least I'm just guessing it was you. Unless Flynn did it?" I ask, hesitating as I thought. Flynn shakes his head, telling me that my first one was right. "That is quite the feat Vin." I can't help but comment.

He gives a slight shrug at that, giving me the impression that he thought nothing of it. Even if his emotions spoke otherwise to me. Crystal hesitantly wanders over to me, Ben and Mark flanking her. "How are you feeling? That was quite the surprise for everyone. What happened back there? Don't get me wrong, I hope you are okay, I really do. It's just, we were so confused. Well we still are. But we didn't know what was going on with you, or Marion, or anything really for that matter." she says to me, her voice a mix of concern and her signature sassyness. I was finding it hard to focus on one sentence with how quickly she spoke.

Flynn stands, placing a hand on tp of my shoulder now as he faces Crystal. "Give her a few minutes. She only just woke up after having almost died. If that had happened, we would have lost her. Where is your head at Crystal? Think for once." he says to her sternly. She actually blushes and looks down, chagrined.

I caught sight of the peculiar, slightly far away look on Freddy's face. "That's right. Those were your names. Flynn, Crystal, Benjamin and I. I was given the name Frederick at birth. I hated that name as a human child. Guess in some morbid way, it worked out." Freddy spoke softly, trailing off at the end. Everyone was staring at him, a range of emotions on their faces.

I notice Balloon's shoulders and head droop. "I guess that means I must have had a human name too. One I forgot about, whether on purpose or not." he says, the unmistakable tone of depression thick in his voice.

Mark moves to clap him on the shoulder. "Chin up Pal. All is not lost. I got my name back, s can you. I couldn't believe where it had come from. Or rather who. At least I was floored at the time. Now it doesn't seem so strange." he tells Balloons before just rambling on.

I bite back a laugh as I notice Vin shake his head at Mark. I hadn't realized that Flynn had moved until he pressed a nutrient bar in my hand. He had obviously gone into the plastic bag of goodies from the convenience store I still had stashed. I rip into the package to nibble on it as I turn my attention to observe the rest of them.

Vin folds his arms as he regarded Mark and Balloons. I knew the wheels were working in his mind as he did. Most likely playing out a few scenarios. Eventually he fixes his gaze solely on Balloons. "You want to know your mortal name, boy?" he asks into the silence.

Balloons' eyes dart to Vin, slightly jerking in surprise at the sudden words. After a few seconds he hesitantly nods. "I would yes. Do you know it, Sir?" he asks cautiously.

Vin unfolds his arms slowly before smiling, a surprisingly gentle smile. "I do know it still, yes. As I returned the names of many in this room. Along with remembering the ones who are not. When you were alive, your name was Brian." Vin tells him in a light tone. Though it seemed to me, when he was calm at least, he took care in how he spoke and acted around them.

If I wasn't mistaken, he tried to give them his attention like any good Father would. Even if he didn't seem to really understand the meaning of it, he did what he could and thought was right. He was quite different with them than how he reacted to Matthew. That had been quite the display of pure unfettered rage out of him when Matthew insulted Loretta.

I must have dozed off, as I blinked my eyes and suddenly people had moved. Vin was looking over his suit, inspecting the servos and various parts. Freddy was with Crystal and Ben. Meanwhile Mark and Flynn were nearby with Brian. I rub my eyes before I look at them all again, studying their clothes once more. A frown comes to my lips at how dense I had been all this time. "You look like your suits." I hadn't realized that the thought had actually come out of my lips until everyone looks at me.

A vibrant blush comes to my cheeks as I look down at my lap. The silence fills the room, as no one else spoke a word since my blurted out statement. They just kept looking at me as if they expected me to continue or something. Even though my eyes were pointed at my lap, I could feel that they all had their attention on me. I couldn't help squirming a bit as I thought about what I wanted to say.

"I'm sorry. My thoughts sometimes take random and interesting turns. Each time I encountered another one of you guys, I couldn't help but notice how formal everyone looks. It seemed very odd to see you guys in clothes like that. I doubt a kid would be wearing something so formal to a Fazbear Pizza. I really don't see a responsible parent putting their child in really good clothes that could get ruined. If it had been an Olive Garden, then yeah sure." I tell them, mostly formulating my thoughts as I spoke.

Everyone was patient with me as I spoke. I could see by their expressions that it was something that had crossed most of their minds at one time or another. "I was just looking at you guys again, when it suddenly hit me. The colour schemes of each one of you appears to match your old suits." I continue on with. I notice Flynn and Vin exchange a look that was a little perplexing to me.

Flynn leans forward a bit, folding his hands. "What do you think might be the reason behind this?" he asks. He and the rest were interested in the conversation. "When we first left our suits, we didn't know the reason behind the vast difference in our appearances. We never did end up figuring it out int he end. Maybe now is the time."

I sit in silence for a moment as I think about it. There was a few possibilities that came to me, though I discard most of them. A question did come to my mind that could help me. "Hey Vin. The nights you killed them, did you happen to see their souls?" I ask as I look over at him.

He looks up as I say his name and then frowns slightly as he thinks about my question. After a moment he answers me, "No I did not. I don't even actually know about Matthew for that matter. I don't know if he saw their souls or just felt them. It's an interesting question. Though we can only merely speculate."

I let out a soft sigh but nod. "If you had seen them, I could have known if it was an immediate change or not. Though chances are it was not immediate. Everyone probably looked exactly like they did when alive. As bonding with the suits had yet to happen. I know the rough timeline from between the bonding and when the suits were scrapped, which was several years. Based on this and the fact that you guys shed your human lives, I would wager that your souls forgot what they were supposed to look like. Therefore, your souls latched on to what was available, which was the suits." I spoke as I thought again, switching from talking to Vin to the rest of them.

I could see Flynn frowning deeply, a question on his mind. So I was prepared when he spoke, "What about Vincent then? He had a lot longer in his suit than we had in ours. Yet he looks like he does when he was alive. It doesn't quite add up."

I glance down with a slight blush. "That is probably my fault. With you guys, you all separated from your suits. He is still bonded to his suit. The energy I gave him from myself allows him to project his soul outside of the suit. One of the thoughts I had go through my mind when I was transferring my energy over to him, is what he had looked like before he died. For all the lore and speculation, there really isn't any images of him. What ones there are, are all of The Springtrap. There is only fan drawn images of what the fandom dubbed as The Purple Guy. So I wanted to see for myself the truth of what he looked like." I explain.

Flynn nods in acceptance of my explanation. The rest all seemed to accept my explanations as well. It didn't take long after that for everyone to drift into their own conversations. I myself quickly doze off into another nap.

 **There you go Sweeties, the end of another chapter. I actually added some of that at the very end when I was typing this up. I had struggled for the first few weeks, before I misplaced it, how I should end it from there. I had originally just left it hanging at the end of her explanation. So as I hinted at, I was doing something a little different. As I had run into a bit of writer's block early on in the writing of this chapter. I created a chapter 20.5, where it is not in Kit's point of view. I don't know if I should post it or not. It takes place in the time when Kit is passed out from the hallway incident. If I get enough interest in this, I will post it. For now I will let you go. I hope you enjoyed it, will join me for the next chapter and Stay Safe!**


	22. What Was That?

**Hello Sweeties! Welcome to chapter 21. I still can't believe I have come this far and still going. It has been quite the journey writing this story and it isn't over yet. Things are definitely getting interesting! I would have gotten this out a lot sooner than this, except I misplaced the one page for awhile, so I couldn't continue typing it for a long while.**

* * *

I jolt upright from the nap I had been taking, gasping for breath. There was something powerful in the air, pressing down on me and constricting my ability to breathe normally. My eyes dart around the room, checking on the others as I tried to oxygen into my body through the suffocating anomaly. Everyone but Vin seemed to be affected by it as well. "Easy." Vin murmurs as he knelt beside me, rubbing my back in an attempt to sooth me.

It wasn't hard to tell that whatever was sending out the pulsing power was affecting me the strongest out of everyone. Though Flynn and Ben seemed to be having more difficulty than the others. "When did it start?" I manage to get out between gasps as my body sucked in as much air as it could given the situation.

Vin looks at the others with a frown before returning his gaze to me. "I'm not entirely sure. It was subtle at first. But then it started to grow stronger. I do know there was a rapid growth within the past five minutes." he answers me, his brows furrowed.

I turn my head to look at him, finally able to not gasp like a landed fish. I was able to take shallow breaths through the oppressive magic that was growing steadily stronger still. "How come you aren't affected?" I ask him, keeping my voice low and soft so that I wouldn't strain myself or my vocal cords.

He shrugs slightly as he studies the others, his brows furrowing further than they had been. "I don't know. I feel it in the air around me. I can feel it like warm water used to glide over my skin." he tells me, a hint of confusion in his voice as he spoke. "The weirdest part of this, is that I can taste it. I can sense some of it seeping into me. I can feel it caressing and coaxing the part of me that drives me to kill." he then tells me. His voice had gone lower in volume and held a tone that made me think he had gotten lost in thought.

Such a revelation brings concern to me. Not of him though, as I trust in that he won't suddenly turn on me of his own accord and end my life. No, my concern was for him and what he may do under the influence of the magic. That is if he gave in to what he told me it wanted to do, of course. At the same time I felt that I would be able to stop him if he did something towards me or the children. "It has to be Matthew doing it." I declare softly. In part I didn't want the others to overhear the conversation. I wasn't sure how they would take it or even how they would react to my speculation.

Vin nods his head slightly at my words. "I have my suspicions of that being the case as well. It seems to be a rather obvious thing to me. Especially since this power tastes dark. Cold and ruthless even. Almost like it is whispering for vengeance to take form." he murmurs, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as he spoke.

I wince at that description and his agreement of my guess. "What is he up to?" I ask softly, more to myself than to Vin. I don't get to muse on it long though. As a shriek rips itself from my throat, back arching and my head thrown back by the force. A stronger wave had pulsed through the building and as it had, it passed through me and as it did so it had felt like blades shredding me from the inside out. The agony brought on by the sensation was intense enough that my brain caused me to pass out to protect itself.

When I came to I groan in pain before blinking open my eyes. That had immensely sucked and I could still feel the throbbing echoes inside me. I was also beginning to get seriously annoyed with my body passing out on me. It took me a few minutes for my brain to compute what it saw in the room.

Fred stood next to Brian, the latter sitting on the floor with his knees drawn to his chest and his face buried against them. Crystal was hovering over her brother, who was curled up in a ball on his side. The two Foxes sat side by side with Mark looking dazed, while Flynn just looked empty. Vin was standing, away from everyone, in a corner with his back facing the room. His arms were hanging loose by his sides and he wasn't moving.

I take a few moments to run a bit of self diagnosis on myself and shove the residual pain away before rising to my feet. I walk over to the Foxes to see how they are doing. I only get an acknowledgement from Mark, not Flynn, which worries me. With nothing to be done about it for the time being, I move on the the siblings. Crystal gives me a scared look about Ben, but a shaky smile for herself. I crouch down to lay a tentative hand on Ben's shoulder, feeling him trembling my palm. I stay like that for several minutes until he stops shivering, Crystal gives me a grateful smile for helping him at least that little bit.

I move on to check on Fred and Brian. "How are you two doing?" I ask Fred as I stop next to him. A little worried that when I had approached, Brian hadn't moved. Much like Flynn. Fred had looked at me, which I had taken as a good sign.

Fred shrugs slightly, remaining as he was, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. "I'm fine. I think Brian and Flynn are in shock. Mark and Crystal seem to be recovering well. It did something to Ben, but you seemed to have helped ease him some. My real concern is him." he answers me, giving me his assessment as well. When Fred referred to 'him', he had jerked his chin in Vin's direction.

I turn my head to look at Vin, where he still stood utterly immobile in the corner. A frown comes to my lips as I study him. For the life of me I couldn't see anything that would cause Fred to be concerned. Though that was really just my opinion. "What has you so concerned about him?" I ask as I turn my head back to look at Fred.

He doesn't look at me, instead his gaze was locked solely on Vin, though his next words were directed at me when he answers. "When that wave hit, multiple things happened simultaneously. You shrieked, Ben and Flynn let out their own anguished cries, Crystal and Mark cried out. I myself was driven to my knees from the sudden force of it. I hadn't thought it was possible for us spirits to even feel any sort of pain." he starts explaining.

As I listen to him a sliver of fear slides down my spine as I recalled what Vin had expressed to me before the wave had hit. What had he done in that moment when the magic would have been overriding everything else? I could only hold my breath in anticipation for what Fred was going to tell me.

Fred shakes his head slightly as he refocuses on the now. "Where the others and you cried out in pain... he... bellowed in a way that can only be described as pure rage. Then he slammed both fists into the wall." he tells me, following his words with indicating a section of the wall I had somehow missed seeing during my rounds. The dead center of the wall had an indent, primarily where two fists had been. There was a three foot radius where the shock force had rippled outwards. It was quite the impressive sight to look upon.

I couldn't speak for a bit with how surprising the sight of the wall was. Thankfully Fred saves me from speaking. "After the wave passed, he let out a rather demonic sounding growl before moving to that corner. He has stayed exactly like that ever since. I've been keeping an eye on him to make sure that he doesn't make a move on the others." he tells me before turning his head to meet my eyes levelly. I could see the sincere protectiveness in his gaze for the other children. I knew he would put himself in Vin's path if it ended up coming down to it. Just like when I witnessed him intervening with Matthew.

I nod my head and brush my hands down my legs. "I'll go check on him. I'm probably the best one to do so anyways." I tell Fred before stepping away to walk over to Vin. I approach him slowly, cautiously. I stop near him, but leave a little space between us. "How you doing Vin?" I ask him lightly as I study his form.

The tension in his body increases as I spoke, though he doesn't move yet. There was no sign of what he was going to do next. I wasn't even getting any inclination of what he was feeling. "You shouldn't have come near me." he then says after a long moment of silence, his voice a bit deeper now and holding a growling undertone to it.

I refrain from giving in to the part of me that wanted to step back. It knew that the voice that came out was unnatural. Dangerous. He was on the verge of slipping into the killer. It was both disconcerting and exciting. "I know you won't hurt me. You still need me. I also know how strong your will is." I tell him, keeping my own voice level, practical even. I was not planning on budging.

He lets out a growl, deep and rumbling. "Are you so sure that matters to me?" he snarls at me. "You do not know what is in my mind right now." he follows it up with. Then he turns his head to look at me, his normally hazel gaze swallowed by a pure glowing purple hue. The only reaction I give him at this time is an arching of a brow in curiosity. This doesn't seem to be what he had wanted from me. As the next thing I knew he had turned and grabbed me by my upper arms. "I could kill you easily woman." he snarls from mere inches from my face.

A slow wicked grin curves my lips at the threat. "Remember this Vincent. In order to kill me, you have to be touching me. I gave you most of the energy that sustains you. I can just as easily take it back. Tell me. How hard do you think it would become to kill me as I get stronger from feeding off you?" I ask him, part way through realizing that my voice became taunting and slightly cruel. Part of me felt bad for doing it to him and yet the rest of me savoured the feeling of it. My grin widens further at a thought. "Would it not be oh so much more rewarding to focus your rage and hunger on Matthew? Does he not deserve to pay for what he has said and done?" I murmur sweetly to him.

A few seconds later I feel his hands loosen on my arms as the burning intensity of his gaze lessens as well. He nods once before closing his eyes and lowering his head. At this time I notice that I could sense everyone else staring at us, though I don't outwardly acknowledge it. I gently reach up with one hand and lay it on the back of his head. With how close he still had his head to me I was able to urge him to rest his forehead against my shoulder. I could sense the hunger and rage simmering within him still. Since my impromptu plan worked on him, I wondered how far gone into the rage my voice would reach him. I put it out of my mind for the time being though, as it was not the right moment to be pondering it.

I turn to look out into the room, noting that the only one not looking at me was Flynn. "Alright guys. So obviously some really big spell was cast. Whatever it was does not bode well for any of us. I'm afraid with having everyone gathered, there is only one missing. Logical process of elimination reasons that Matthew is the caster. What we do not know is the purpose of his spell is, or how dangerous." I say to them.

Fred unfolds his arms as he moves a step away from the wall. "Someone is going to have to go and check out the rest of the building. Though, I don't think anyone should go alone. Too many unknown variables. A team of two to three would be best. I've already decided that I am going." he announces. I nod, thinking it was a good plan.

Mark pushes himself to his feet using the wall. "I will go with you. The sooner we know, the better. I'm worried about Flynn." he says as he steps more towards the middle of the room. A look of resolve on his face, along with the worry for the other Fox.

Fred nods, walking over and places a hand on Mark's shoulder. "We all are Mark. This isn't like him. We will figure this out and we will get him back to his usual annoying self in no time." he reassures the Fox while attempting to crack a joke. Mark gives a weak smile in return before the two make their way towards the door.

I step away from Vin, removing my hand from his head. I step over to the two and lightly touch Mark's arm. "I want the two of you to be as careful as you can be." I tell him softly. I didn't really like the thought of either of them going out there, but it made me feel a little better, knowing they would have each others backs if anything were to happen.

I watch them as they exit the room, drawing my lower lip between my teeth. The unsettled sensation in my stomach got worse mere seconds after they disappeared. I walk over to grab something out of my bag, attempting to distract myself with a fruit bar. It really did not work at all. Instead I started pacing the length of the room.

I didn't keep track of time, I was far too anxious for that. Yet I was fully aware of the seconds ticking by, turning into minutes that dragged on. I was glad that I did not have an analog clock with an audible second hand. That would have driven me absolutely bat shit while waiting.

I know that it is rather cliche, but after what felt like an eternity, I finally heard and felt a stirring in the hallway. I spin on my heel to face the door. Completely on edge to find out what the boys had discovered.

A couple seconds later the two of them come through the door in a rush. Both of them panicked, fear plain in their eyes. My anxiety ratchets up higher than it had been before. Something had definitely happened, or they saw something that more than spooked them. Neither boy spoke as they stood in the middle of the room, staring wide-eyed at the door as if they expected something to come through behind them. They even looked a heck of a lot whiter than they usually do. I wait breathlessly for them to calm down enough to finally speak to us. Even Vin stood silently watching nearby.

* * *

 **Well there you have it! The end of chapter 21. I know I ended on a little bit of a cliffhanger, but I had to. I am really excited for the next one with everything going in it. Hopefully it won't take me as long to get it out as it has been. I sadly haven't finished writing it yet. Work schedule keeps changing which makes me it more difficult.**


End file.
